NCIS: Just Out of Reach
by jfine
Summary: Basically Tony and Ziva relationship starting from the end of Nine Lives and how Tony deals with Ziva's Israeli man and his new found feelings. Will Ziva finally get Tony to talk to her? Will he want to? TIVA! Spoilers for all of season 6 and up to it.
1. Queen of Hearts

**The first couple of scenes are to set up the story...basically Tony's mindset.**

**I hope it doesn't suck too much. ;)**

------------------

His cell phone pressed to his ear, Tony tossed his jacket over a stool as he sat down at a bar.

"What can I get ya?"...A young, smiling woman asked, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Tony looked at her for moment before answering..."Line 'em up...John Daniels."

"Don't you mean Jack Daniels?"

"He may be Jack to you Miss, but when you've known him as long as I have..."

"Scent Of A Woman, right?"...She chuckled.

Tony let out a half smile..."Maybe."...He whispered.

The young woman set up 5 shot glasses in a row and poured two shots, taking the other three glasses away..."That's all you get."

Tony let the phone slide from his ear..."Why's that?"

The young woman lifted one of the two remaining shots from the bar, drinking it down, she turned the glass over, setting it down firmly..."Because I need you working at full efficiency tonight."...She grinned.

"Heh. What's your name?"

"Kimberly, but people call me Kimmie."...She replied, leaning into him..."Yours?"

Tony lowered his phone, clicking one of the buttons, then lifted it back to his ear..."My friends call me Tony."

"What do your lovers call you?"

"Heh. You're not shy, are ya?"

"Nuh uh."...She smiled..."Who you calling?"

"Just trying to find out if someones flight arrived or not."

"Oh."...She lifted Tony's left hand, not seeing a wedding ring..."Not your wife...girlfriend?"

"Co-worker."...Tony softly spoke, thinking back to when Ziva left for Israel and how miserable it made him feel..."Just a co-worker."

"This a female co-worker?"

Tony nodded. A man called out for a pitcher of beer.

Kimmie turned, grabbing a pitcher from under the bar, filling it..."Thought so."...She turned back, setting the pitcher of beer on the bar, she travelled back to Tony..."You don't remember me, do ya?"

Tony lifted the shot of whiskey to his lips, quickly downing it. He gritted his teeth..."How long ago was it?"

"About six months ago, you came in half-drunk, spouting off about being punished for something stupid, you were being put out to sea, that you were just following an order...long story short, my boss put you in a cab."

Tony tilted his head forward, rubbing at the top of his head..."And you remember me...why?"

"Well...you got up on the karaoke stage and blasted out some weird rendition of Lady by Kenny Rogers."

"Heh. Sounds like me."

"And you're cute."...Kimmie added, filling another pitcher of beer..."So, tell me...Tony."

"Hmm?"

Kimmie slowly made her way back over to him..."I get off in 10 minutes...you wanna..."

Tony lowered his phone, snapping it closed, he let out a smile.

"Is that a yes?"...Kimmie asked.

"It landed safely."...Tony shook his head..."What did you ask again?"

Kimmie smiled..."Never mind, the drink's on me."

Tony pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet, setting the shot glass on top of it..."That's for the company."...Tony declared with a smile. He stood up, picking up his jacket, putting it on. He dug into his pockets, pulling out the neck brace he had bought for Ziva.

"What's that?"...Kimmie asked.

"Neck supporter, but she didn't need it, she was flying first class...you fly at all?"

"Sometimes."

"Then 5 bucks and a neck thingy for your company."...Tony said, dropping the neck brace on top of the bar..."Have a good night, Kimmie."

Kimmie watched as Tony left the bar. She picked up the neck brace, the price tag was still attached.

--------------------

Christmas day...

Tony shuffled his way into the bar, brushing freshly fallen snow from his hair. He walked over to the bar, sitting in front of Kimmie.

"Hey, Tony."...She smiled just the same as she had the previous twenty times she saw him..."How's work been?"

Tony shrugged his shoulder.

"That bad, huh?"...She sat two shot glasses in front of him, filling them with whiskey..."I have just the thing for you...spiked eggnog chasers."

"Heh."...Tony smiled as Kimmie placed two cups of eggnog next to the shot glasses. He lifted the whiskey and waited for her to lift her shot glass. They downed them together..."Hits ya, right there, don't it?"...Tony pounded his chest with an open hand before lifting the cup of eggnog, finishing it off just as fast..."Talked to a friend at Metro, he took care of that ticket for ya."

Kimmie smiled..."Best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"What? Me taking care of a ticket for you? It was nothing."

"No."...Kimmie said, leaning forward, she kissed Tony on the lips. She pulled back, showing she was holding a mistletoe over their heads..."That."...She smiled.

Tony looked at the mistletoe..."Merry Christmas, Kimmie."...He stood up, moving his hand behind her ear, he pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling a twenty dollar bill from behind her ear.

"Your magic is getting better."...Kimmie smiled.

"I have a lot of time to practice."...Tony stated, he turned..."Have a good night, Kimmie."

"Same to you, Tony."

Tony stepped out of the bar, bundling his coat up, he slid his hands into his pockets, pulling out a half of a twenty dollar bill from each pocket, the same bill he had given Kimmie, he looked back through the window of the bar..."Looks like I need to practice more, huh?"...He thought out loud to himself, smiling the entire time.

---------------------

Several months later...

The elevator door opened, McGee stepped out, moving quickly over to Ziva..."You're never going to believe it."

Ziva squinted her eyes, looking at the shocked expression on McGee's face..."Believe what?"

"Someone has finally beaten your high score on the shooting range."

Ziva smirked, she loved a challenge..."Who? Gibbs?"

"Nope...Tony."

Ziva cocked her head, not believing it..."Tony? DiNozzo? Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

Ziva turned her head, looking towards Tony's desk, then back at McGee..."Our DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

McGee shrugged..."He beat your score by 7 points."

"Is it April Fools' Day?"

"It's May, Ziva."

"Right."...Ziva lifted a pencil, tapping it against her lips as Tony walked into the squad room coming from the lounge, he was ripping at a wrapper of a Klowny Kake with his teeth..."Tony."

Tony stopped, looking at Ziva..."Yeah?"...He mumbled through gnashed teeth.

Ziva rose up from her chair, she slowly made her way over to Tony's desk, sitting on the edge of his desk, facing him.

Tony sat down..."Uh, can I help you?"...Ziva didn't move. He yanked open the wrapper, finally getting inside, he lifted the sweet to his mouth, taking a bite.

She held her finger out to his lips, wiping away some excess cream filling from his lip. She lifted her finger to her mouth tasting the cream..."You broke my record, yes?"...She smirked, licking at her lips.

"Maybe."

Ziva leaned her upper body forward..."How?"

Tony smiled, holding up a deck of card..."Pick a card and I'll tell ya."

Ziva backed away..."Why?"

"It's a game, wanna play with me, Zee-vah?"...Tony grinned.

Ziva smirked, she missed flirting with Tony, it was one of her favorite things to do at work, she had forgotton how much fun it used to be, yet she still didn't know why it all stopped..."Fine."...Ziva picked a card from the deck.

"Don't show it to me."...Tony said..."Remember what it is, then put it back in the deck."

Ziva squinted at the card, it was the queen of heart, she carefully placed it back into the deck.

Tony leaned forward..."Do you remember it?"

"Mm-hmm."...Ziva replied, she smiled seductively at him.

Tony smiled at her as he shuffled the deck very slowly, their lips mere inches away from one another.

The elevator dinged..."Ziva?"...A male voice called out.

Ziva's eyes were locked into Tony's eyes as he continued to the shuffle the deck.

"Ziva."...The voice got louder.

Ziva shook her head, breaking away from Tony's gaze, she turned..."Michael?"...Ziva stood from the desk, moving over to a man holding a bouquet of white roses..."What are you doing here?"

He held out the flowers to her..."I wanted to see you."...He leaned in, kissing her on the lips.

McGee stood up from his desk, seeing that they kissed. He looked on with much curiousity. He started towards them..."Ziva?"

"Oh, McGee...this is..."

"Michael Rivkin."...The man said, holding out his hand to McGee.

McGee looked at Ziva as he shook the man's hand.

"I'm her fiance."

McGee looked at Michael, then back at Ziva..."Uh, what?"

Ziva laughed nervously, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator..."Gibbs."...Gibbs walked over, holding a cup of coffee..."I would like you to meet someone."...He stopped next to them..."This is my fiance."...She said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you."...Rivkin said, holding out his hand to Gibbs..."I've heard a lot about you."

Gibbs shook his hand..."I've heard a lot about you, too."...He lied.

Ziva chuckled..."Oh, I'd like you to meet Tony."...She turned around.

"Ahh, the famous DiNozzo."...Rivkin laughed..."Ziva was always talking about him...always."

"Tony?"...Ziva called out, moving to his desk, the half eaten Klowny Kate was sitting on his keyboard. She quickly surveyed the area, she stopped, seeing playing cards all over the floor in front of the window. A single card was pressed against the window. Ziva moved over to the window, seeing the queen of hearts, it was the card she picked, pressed against the window. She reached out for it, rubbing her fingers along the card, but the card was on the outside of the window. She looked back at Gibbs, McGee and Michael in amazement, then back at the window..."Tony."...She sighed and whispered to herself.


	2. Hurt

Ziva looked up at a red neon sign, "DuPont Bar and Grill"...She looked through the glass door, at first glance not seeing Tony, she had already been to his apartment, having picked the lock, knowing he wasn't there..."Are you sure this was the last place Tony's cell phone was on, McGee?"...She lowered her cell phone, stepping through the front door. She looked around the bar, not seeing Tony anywhere. She moved to the men's room door, pushing it open with the bottom of her boot. She started kicking at the stall door until one didn't open.

"Hey!"...A man yelled out.

"Sorry."...Ziva apologized for kicking the door, she quickly retreated out of the bathroom, not finding Tony there either.

"Lady, what are you doing? You can't go in there."...An older bartender called out to her.

Ziva moved over to older man behind the bar..."I'm looking for a man."

The older man smiled, puffing out his chest..."You've found one."

Ziva smiled, lifting her hand above her head..."He's about that height, he's Italian, wearing a nice suit, great smile, handsome...like you."...Her smiled widened..."He would've been in here earlier tonight, have you seen him?"

The older man chuckled and smiled..."Well, you've made my day...and yeah, Tony was here."

Ziva cocked her head slightly to the left, looking perplexed..."You know him?"

"Yup, he's a regular."...The man nodded to a man at the end of the bar, he strolled down, filling the man's glass with a brown liquor.

Ziva followed him down the bar..."Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, with Kimmie."

"Kimmie?"...A veil of resentment fell over Ziva's face..."Who is this...Kimmie?"

"She works here, she's a bartender...as a matter of fact, you two could be sisters."

"Oh."...Ziva was relieved..."She helped him home, because he was drinking, yes?"

"Nope, I think they went out on a date or something."

Ziva placed her hands on the edge of the bar, leaning against it..."What?!"

"You his wife or something?"

Ziva pushed away from the bar, composing herself..."No...he is my partner."

"Oh, okay...do you have some kind of card or something? If I see him, I'll tell him to call you."

"No, just tell him Ziva was here."

"Ziva?"

Ziva nodded and slowly turned, making her way out of the bar.

-------------------

Ziva angrily paced behind the sofa in her living room, one hand holding a cell phone to her ear as she drank a glass of wine with the other.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Ziva?"...Michael Rivkin stated, sitting on the couch, watching her pace.

"Voicemail, voicemail, voicemail!"...Ziva groaned, her speech slurred, she finished off her wine, moving to the coffee table, she lifted the wine bottle, attempting to the pour herself another glass, but it was empty..."I need a drink."

"Ziva, that was your second bottle."

"So what, Michael...I am over 21, I am legal to drink in this country."

"That's not what I meant...why do you care so much, he is just your partner."

"So were you, Michael."...Ziva stumbled backwards.

Michael quickly stood up, holding out his hands to Ziva.

"I am fine."...Ziva let it be known.

Michael reached out again, taking the wine bottle from her..."Come, let us go to bed."

"Why? Because it is my duty to have sex with you, because I am your fiancee?!"

"Not at all, Ziva. You need your rest."

"Fine."...Ziva tossed her wine glass at the television set, the same television set Tony had helped her pick out..."Come, Michael."...She grabbed his hand, he looked at the television, seeing the wine glass bounce off the screen, she yanked him towards the bedroom..."I need fucked."

------------------

Michael and Ziva were making love, his naked body laid between her legs, she lifted her leg, wrapping them around his waist, crossing her ankles across his lower back, her fingernails clawing at his back as he thrusted inside her. She reached up, grabbing the back of his head, pulling it downward, kissing him. She turned her head, holding his head in place, she closed her eyes, her lips near his ear as she started to moan..."Ohhhh, Tony."

All movement and sound stopped, an eery silent flooded the room, Michael pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed, he sat there for a moment, waiting to see if Ziva would say anything, but she didn't. Her hands were covering her face, ashamed, embarrassed. The door to the bathroom slammed..."Sorry!"...Ziva cried out..."Damn you, damn you, damn you."...She whispered and started to sob openly into her palms.

-------------------

Gibbs entered the front door of his house, holding a bag of groceries, the sound of something whirring was coming from his basement. He walked over, turning off the light, the whirring sound stopped..."DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Gibbs."...Tony replied.

Gibbs flipped the switch, the whirring sound returned as Tony quickly reached for something, the sound disappeared again as Gibbs sat the bag of groceries on the top step, he looked down, Tony's tie and jacket were missing, the top two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, there was sawdust all over him..."Did you drink all my bourbon?"

"Brought my own."...Tony stated, taking a swig of a near full bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon, he winched..."How do you drink this shit, Boss?"

Gibbs moved down the stairs, stopping next to Tony, taking the bottle from him, taking a sip..."Very slowly, DiNozzo."...He looked at a freshly sanded area of his boat, running his hand up and down it..."You do that?"

"Yeah."...Tony said, holding up an electric sander..."I tried doing it with the block there, but...I suck, so I went home and got that."

"Let me see it."...Gibbs said.

Tony handed the electric sander to Gibbs, he rotated his hand looking at it closely..."You can have that if you want it, I don't need it."...Gibbs pulled at the cord, unplugging it from the socket, he lifted it over his head, hurling it into the corner of his basement..."That's a great place for it, Gibbs. Out of the way, no chance of tripping over it. Perfect even."

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

Tony looked at his watch..."You go grocery shopping at 1 a.m., Boss? Interesting, but now that I think about it, no one is there, you can zip right through. Once again, perfect. Like always, Boss."

Gibbs lifted his hand, slapping Tony on the back of the head, sending a cloud of sawdust into the air.

Tony turned his head, a mist of sawdust still fluttered around his head. He swallowed hard, looking like he was on the verge of crying..."I love her, Gibbs."


	3. Baring Your Soul

Ziva staggered into the DuPont Bar and Grill, panting, she slowly made her way to the bar. She sat herself down gently at the end of the bar, her hair hastily pulled back into a ponytail, damp with perspiration.

"We're closing in 5 minutes, so last call."...A female voice called out.

Ziva raised her head, seeing Kimmie walking towards her, she softly spoke up..."Do you have hot tea?"

"Yeah, I think I can wrestle you up some."...Kimmie said, moving through into the kitchen area, moments later, she walked out carrying a steaming cup, she sat it down in front of Ziva..."Sugar? Lemon?"

"Yes, please."

Kimmie placed a couple packets of sugar next to the cup along with a spoon and a lemon wedge in a small saucer.

Ziva dug into the pockets of her yellow windbreaker..."It's on the house."...Kimmie smiled.

Ziva looked up at Kimmie and smiled..."Thanks."

Kimmie nodded..."You look like you've had a rough night."

Ziva opened a sugar packet, pouring it into her tea, stirring it with spoon, she then dropped the whole wedge into the cup before taking a sip.

"You know, bartenders are like psychologist, except we use more colorful language and sometimes do magic."...Kimmie let out a small chuckle..."So, if you need to talk."...Kimmie offered with a smile.

"I..I..."...Ziva started to talk, but sighed.

Kimmie placed her hand on hers..."Believe me, it can't be that bad."

"I did something stupid."...Ziva sighed once again.

Kimmie patted her hand once more..."Been there, done that and I have the t-shirt to prove it."...Kimmie admitted with a smile..."It's okay."

Ziva was silent, her head down.

"Would it help if I shared first? I know this guy, he's a great guy, but he's a tortured soul, I know, I know, it's cliche, but the man has demons inside him, sometimes he can't even get out of his own way, which is real shame, because I can see the good inside him. Even he has a hard time letting it out."...Out of nowhere Kimmie laughed... "God, he's funny, I laugh so hard when he's around and, and...then there are times where it's like he wears a mask, a totally different persona, likes he's one person, but he in reality, he's the exact opposite, you know what I mean? Just thinking about him makes me smile, though...that smile."...Kimmie smiled shaking her head... "But there's no chance for us."

Ziva slowly tilted her head up..."Why do you say that?"

"Because he's in love with someone else."

Ziva looked at Kimmie..."Are..."

"I gotta close up, you can take the cup with you if you want."...Kimmie said, wiping down the bar top with a rag.

Ziva took another sip of her tea and stood up, she slowly headed for the door.

"Ziva."...Kimmie called out, making Ziva turned around..."Take it easy on Tony, huh? Maybe you can finish what I started?"

Ziva squinted her puffy eyes..."H-how?"

"When someone talks about someone constantly for months, you get to know someone, even though you've never met them...either that or he showed me photos of you and I have to tell ya, I really didn't need to see the bikini ones."...Kimmie rolled her eyes letting out a combination laugh, sigh... "Anyway...good night."

Ziva raised her hands to her face, she wasn't mad or embarrassed, she just imagined Tony's smile, his laugh. Seconds later, she erupted in laughter, snorting, trying to breathe. Kimmie disappeared into the kitchen, the lights turned off, leaving Ziva standing there, her back illuminated by the streetlight shining through the glass door. She stood there for a several minutes, just laughing, laughing so hard she was crying her eyes out. She wiped away her tears of joy before finally leaving the bar.

-----------------

Tony was sitting on the second to the bottom step, rubbing the back of his head..."I was wondering if you were ever gonna slap me again."...Tony titled his head, looking up at Gibbs..."Thanks, I needed it."

"What do you want me to tell you, DiNozzo? To go after her?"

"I don't know, Gibbs. I'm too late, it's against the rules, she's got a fiance, there's always something. That's the story of my fuckin' life. I mean, why can't I be happy for once? What have I done to anyone? Am I that big of an asshole?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No, the whole thing with Jeanne proved that."...Tony groaned, tugging at the top of his hair.

"You were doing your job, DiNozzo."

Tony stood from the stair..."Yeah, I was doing my job protecting Jenny, too, and how did that turn out, Boss? I let her get killed!"

"She got herself killed, DiNozzo! You can't reason with someone who doesn't want to be reasoned with."

"Why does it have to be me then? Why am I always the one shit happens to?! Why am I always the butt of all the jokes?!"...Tony quickly moved to Gibbs..."Why is there a rule #12? What did Jenny do to you that pissed you so off that you had to make this stupid ass rule 12?!"

"It's for the best, once it goes south, it's with you forever."

"You mean, like Kate? Paula? Jeanne? Jenny?"...Tony walked over to the stairs, climbing up the first step..."You know what they all have in common? They're causalities of this so-called life, yet I'm still here, me, a fuck-up, but they're all gone...how is that for the best?"

Gibbs moved to the bottom of the stairs, grabbing Tony's arm..."I loved her, Tony. I asked her to marry me and she left me, is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Tony looked down at Gibbs' hand on his arm, then swung his eyes back up, looking him in the eye..."Felt like shit, didn't it?"...He softly spoke, he pulled away from Gibbs' grasp..."At least you got to have her."...He slowly started up the stairs.

"Wait."...Gibbs said, Tony stop at the doorway, turning his head back..."Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken."

"You know, I haven't had sex since Jeanne, almost two years now. At first, it was because I needed time to heal, but now it's because I don't want to be with anyone else...how stupid does that sound? That's not me. What happened to me? Do you know what I do in my spare time now? Magic. Can you believe that, Boss? Magic?! If I'm not doing that, I'm at the shooting range religiously, thinking...hoping Ziva would like that new aspect of me, but it doesn't matter if I'm the greatest shot in the world, it's all for naught. I've been waiting on something that's never going to happen...I'm a damn fool."...Tony ran his hands over his face, clearing his throat..."Good thing I didn't start growing a beard, huh?"...Tony tried to chuckle, but he couldn't, he left not saying another word.

------------

Ziva raised her arm to knock on the door in front of her, she barely connected with the tip of her knuckles. She swung her arm back to knock again, but stopped. She took a step back, turning away from the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she quickly moved back to the door and knocked.

Tony jingled his keys in his hand, until his apartment key was between his index and thumb. He was carrying a large brown paper bag in his left arm. He turned the corner, he stopped for a instant, but continued on..."It works better if you have a key."

Ziva turned, startled, she stepped to the side, allowing him to get to his door.

Tony slid the key into the deadbolt, unlocking it. He opened the door and stepped inside, moving into his kitchen, leaving the front door open.


	4. Talk to Me

Ziva slipped through the door, quietly closing it behind her. She turned, walking through the darkened square living room heading towards a dimly lit kitchen. She stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, expecting to see him, but all she found was the brown paper bag, partially opened on the counter..."Tony?"...She called out, just then the shower turned on.

"Yeah?"...He replied, walking up behind her, shirtless..."Make yourself at home, I'm gonna take a shower."

She couldn't help but notice his new physique, his chest firmer and his abdominal muscles, much tighter, her eyes looked him up and down, but quickly back up to his face..."You have been working out, yes?"

"Heh. Maybe."...He smiled, looking at his watch, it was 3:17 a.m...."Jogging a little earlier today, aren't cha?"

She lowered her head..."I needed to clear my head."

"Is that what they're calling it now?"

She raised her head, squinting at him..."What do you mean?"

"I'll be back in a few, there's some Chinese in the bag, if you're hungry."...He replied, making his way back to the bathroom.

She laid her hand on her stomach, grimacing, looking sick..."I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk."...He said, leaving the bathroom door open.

She turned her head, watching steam escape from the bathroom door, she stepped towards the bathroom, but stopped..."I will wait."

"Your call."...He acknowledged

She took another step, but stopped again. She let out a quick groan and walked back into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water. She twisted the cap, downing half of it in one gulp. She swung her head back around, looking at the bag again, she shrugged her shoulders, moving over to it. She hadn't eaten, maybe food would help her grumbling stomach. She reached into the bag and started to pull out cartons. She quickly realized he had ordered her favorite, but why?..."Tony?"...She called out.

His response sounded of a man gargling after brushing his teeth.

"What?"...She said, moving towards the bathroom, she stopped just outside the door.

"That's what I said."...He replied.

"What?"

"Exactly."...The water turned off, he stepped out of his shower, moving into her view.

She stepped back, seeing more of him than she probably should've. Sure, she had seen him naked before, but that was when they were undercover..."I think I should go."

He came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet..."What did you want to talk about?"

"I really do not feel comfortable talking to you wearing that towel."

"Heh. I can take it off."

"No, no, no, no."...She pleaded, raising her hands in the air in protest, her face turning red as she turned away from him.

"Joke, Ziva. Joke."...He turned around, moving into his bedroom..."You were saying."

She had moved to the door, having turned the door handle half way when he walked out in a set of matching grey Ohio State sweat pants and shirt, drying his hair with the towel. She let go of the door handle, she watched as he moved back into his kitchen, he stepped into the doorway, picking meat out of the carton with his fingers..."I guess you weren't hungry, huh?"...He asked, taking piece into his mouth..."Want a bite?"...He asked, holding out a piece of steak.

She moved over, reaching for the carton, but he pulled it away..."No use getting your hands dirty...open up."...He smiled.

She scoffed and laughed..."I do not know where your fingers have been."

"Chicken."...He clucked like a chicken several times.

She opened her mouth, lunging forward, taking his fingers into her mouth, sucking his fingers clean, she slowly chewed and swallowed, finally licking her lips..."No, it is beef."...She smiled.

He just stood, staring at her lips, craving to kiss her. She stepped past him, grabbing the other carton from the counter, opening it..."Unlike you, I am not a caveman...cavewoman?"...She remarked, taking a set of chop sticks from the bag, she dug into container, pulling out a glop of lo mein noodles, feasting on them..."Now, this is chicken."...She smiled, digging back into the bag, pulling out a bag filled with eggrolls..."Chicken Lo Mein, 2 eggrolls and 4 fortune cookies."

He shook his head, breaking free of his trance..."Huh?"

"You bought my favorite, what I always order, yet...you did not know I was going to be here...why?"...She questioned, taking a large bite out of one of the eggrolls.

He wanted to think that he didn't know why he bought it, but he knew. He went to the restaurant and without thinking, he started ordering and her favorite just came out of his mouth. He even smiled when he ordered it, then he thought to himself, how sad is that? The closest you can get to someone is by ordering food for them when they're not even there, but he didn't take back the order, he gladly paid for it..."Uh...force of habit?"...He answered, gritting his teeth, not knowing what else to say.

She finished off the eggroll, setting the carton down on the counter, grabbing his hand, turning him so they were facing one another..."Tony..."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry about turning off my cell phone again, but I had a date tonight and..."

"And the king is back, yes?"...She asked.

"Heh. You know me."

"Better than you know."...She proclaimed..."Why did you leave so quickly today?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Michael showed up, you left without saying a word."

"Michael?"...He tried to hide his pain, but it was oozing out of every pour of his body..."Uh, magic?"...He nervously laughed.

She rolled her eyes..."Tony..."

"You won't like the answer."

"Try me."

"I had Gibbs in the next-to-get-married poll at..."

"Tony!"

"Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous."

His answer made her want to smile, but she controlled her emotions..."Why?"

"I dunno, lots of things."

"Name one then."

"Sex."

"But I thought you were the king again, yes?"

"Unlike Elvis, I never left, I was just in hibernation."

"That did not answer my question."

"What was the question again?"

She stepped closer to him...."Why were you jealous of me and Michael?"

He sighed..."Can I take the fifth?"

She moved closer..."No."

"You sure?"

She grabbed the carton from his hand, slamming it down hard on the counter, she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him against the refrigerator..."Do not make me ask you again."

"Good, don't."...He smiled.

She smiled back..."Wrong answer."...She grabbed his crotch and started to squeeze. He just looked at her, she squeezed harder, but his facial expression remained the same. She pulled back, letting go..."Why won't you talk to me?!"

"What do you want me to say? Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

"Tell me the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered something in Hebrew under her breath, she stepped away from him..."You are...such a child."

He grabbed her arm..."I had to, you set it up perfectly."

"Why do I l..."...She turned her head, tears streaming down her face..."I hate you!"...She yanked her arm away from his grip and made her way over to the front door, she grabbed the doorknob and started to open the door.

He moved up behind her, slamming the door closed with his palm, she looked up at him. He moved his hands up, cupping her face, wiping away her tears..."I'm sorry."...He leaned down, kissing her. The kind of kiss that makes you weak in the knees, the kind of kiss you lose yourself in. He pulled away, her eyes were closed, her lips trembling..."I love you."...He opened the door.

She opened her eyes, he was slowly backing away. She smiled and took a step towards him.

"But you're not mine, you're spoken for...please...go."


	5. You

A teary-eyed Ziva stood looking at the quivering jawline of the man she loved. She extended her arms outward to him, trying to comfort him, but he stepped back, turning his head away from her, not allowing it..."Tony."...She whispered, narrowing the distant between them, still trying to comfort him.

"Go."...Tears started to trickle down his cheeks..."Bevakasha."

She covered her mouth with her hand, she closed her eyes for a moment, then kissed her fingers, raising them to his face, gently caressing his cheek, her hand slid from his face and she left without speaking. She was causing him pain and she hated herself for that.

She ran home as fast as she could, traveling the 10-plus miles from Tony's residence in Washington, D.C. to her home in Silver Springs in just under an hour. She squatted down outside her front door, sweating, panting, crying. She pulled the scrunchy from her hair, wiping under her nose. She stood up, turning the doorknob, opening the door. She stepped inside seeing Michael Rivkin sitting on the couch.

"You went to see him?"...Michael asked.

She kicked off her shoes and nodded.

"Did you sleep with him?"

She shook her head no and walked towards the hallway that led to her bed and bath rooms.

"Why him?"

She stopped..."I cannot marry you, Michael."

He stood from the couch..."Why him and not me?"

"Leave the key."...She softly spoke, making her way to her bathroom.

"Tell me."...He insisted, moving to the bathroom doorway, she was undressing..."I deserve to know!"

"You are not him and you never will be."...She bluntly stated.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because he loves me, but cannot have me."

"And why is that?"

"You."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She moved to the door..."I am sorry, Michael."...She started to close the door, making him back out of the doorway until the door was close. She finished undressing and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. As soon as the hot water hit her face she started to sob uncontrollably.

---------------

The elevator dinged, Ziva stepped off the elevator, making her way to her desk at quickly as she could, she was running late. She sat down, looking across to Tony's, he wasn't there. She swung her head towards McGee, who was the only one in the squad room..."Where is Tony?"

"Gear up."...Gibbs called out, walking into the bullpen area..."Dead sailor in Manassas."

"Called in sick today."...McGee said, standing up from his desk.

Her eyes swung back to Tony's desk..."Sick?"...Her heart sank in her chest, she quickly took out her cell phone, pressing 1 on her speed dial, it rang once then went to voicemail. She sighed.

"Now, Officer David."...Gibbs ordered.

Ziva grabbed her gear and ran to the elevator, barely making it in before the doors closed.

---------------

Tony walked up to the bar inside the DuPont Bar and Grill, the older man was behind the bar..."What can I get ya?"

"You know where Kimmie is?"...Tony asked..."She was suppose to work today."

"She called in this morning, she quit, told me she was moving back west...hey, what did you do to her?"

"Quit?! Do you know where?"

"Nope, sorry."

Tony sighed..."Great, yet another one of my many f..."

"Anthony DiNozzo."...A voice interrupted Tony.

Tony turned, seeing Michael Rivkin, he turned away..."No offense, but you're the last person I want to see right now."

"We need to talk."

"Of course, we do."...Tony groaned..."Are you gonna do the whole, black bag over head, take me somewhere, tear my fingernails out one-by-one until I admit to kissing her, then her dad appears with some barbaric torture device for my scrotum, followed by a slow, but painful death? Because if you are, I admit it, just shoot me now and get it over with."

"Come on."...Michael gestured towards the door.

Tony slowly turned and started towards the door..."Where's Monty Hall when you really need him?"

"Who?"

Tony sighed..."Never mind."

--------------------

Ziva was leaning against the side of the NCIS truck, her cap pulled down over her eyes, a camera hung loosely around her neck..."How are you today, Officer David?"

She tilted her head up slightly, showing off a weak smile..."Good morning, Ducky."...She pointed to her right..."Crime scenes that way."

He patted her on the arm..."You weren't coddling him, Ziva...he is like the great marlin, you waited for him to mature. Now you must fight him tooth and nail, but once you reel him in, the reward will be well worth it."...Ducky smiled, moving towards the crime scene.

"Who told you?"

"You did, just now."...Ducky stopped and smiled.

"What bait should I use?"...Ziva asked with a smile.

"You, Dear...all you need is YOU."

---------------------

When Ziva arrived home, Michael and his luggage were both gone. The apartment key she had given him was sitting on the kitchen counter. She smiled at it, it was a symbol of her freedom. The thing that was stopping Tony from being with her. She clutched it in her hand tightly, which widened her smile. She quickly ran to her bedroom, trying on every outfit she had, until she remembered what Ducky had told her, she grinned and knew exactly what to wear for the special occasion. Something that not only would excite, but heal him of his broken heart.

-------------------

Ziva knocked on Tony's door, she was wearing a long, black trench coat, with black heels and a small pair of gold hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun. There was no answer, she knocked again, but still, no answer. She quickly picked his lock, going inside. She searched the apartment, but he wasn't home. She leaned back against a wall, sighing deeply. She dug into her coat pocket, pulling out her cell phone, she had a missed called. She flipped it open, it was from Michael Rivkin. Her expression changed immediately to anger, she aggressively pressed the keypad, it rang once and was answer..."Where in the hell is he, Michael?!"


	6. In Loving Arms

Ziva's Mini-Cooper came to a screeching halt, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She lowered her head, pressing her forehead between her hands on the steering wheel. Her cell phone rang, she quickly answered it..."M..."...But realized it was a text message, she held her phone away from her and read the message out loud..."Mind if I borrow your peas?"...She squinted at it, shaking her head..."What?"

She lowered her phone, looking a little to her right, seeing someone sitting on her doorstep. She flung her car door open, quickly exiting the vehicle. She hurried over, the clinking and clanking of her heels rang out loudly in the cool night air along the concrete walkway.

She stopped, the man's head was tilted down, she smiled..."Tony."

Tony raised his head, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face.

She gasped..."Tony!"...She moved over to him, squatting in front of him..."What happened?"

He lowered the bag, revealing a swollen and bloody lower lip. He tried to smile, but groaned, raising the bag back to his face.

She grabbed the bag, yanking it down..."He hit you?!"...She moved her fingers to his lips, wanting to touch him, caress him, heal him..."I will kill him."

She started to stand when he grabbed her wrist, keeping her there..."I'm fine."

"But he..."

He pulled her closer, looking into her eyes..."Ziva...I'm fine, okay?"

She placed her hands on his neck and smiled..."Where were you today?"

"I had to say goodbye to a friend."

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah."...He slightly lowered his head, but raised it right back up..."I thought you were going to marry him."

"I could not married him."

"What changed your mind?"

"Because I am in love with someone else."...She leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

He smiled at her as she pulled away, hiding the stinging pain he just received from her kiss, the cut on his lip started to trickle blood..."Thanks for the peas."...She reached into her coat pockets, pulling out a multi-colored handkerchief, she dabbed at his wound, trying to stop the bleeding..."Ow, ow, ow."...He whined.

She gritted her teeth, pulling the handkerchief away from his face..."Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I know, it is a sign of weakness."

"And annoying."...He smirked.

She smiled, but tears started to form in her eyes..."I was so worried, he left a message and he would not talk to me and I could not get a hold of you...I...I...though he, he did something to you."

"Shhh."...He reached over, moving his hand to the back of her head, pulling her head towards him, pressing their foreheads together..."Don't you know, ninjas don't cry...they, uh, multiple."

She laughed, looking up at him..."What?"

He took the handkerchief away from her and shrugged..."Heh. It rhymed at least."

She looked down at the peas..."Where did you get those?"

"Your freezer."

"Then why are you out here and not in there?"

"You weren't home, that would've been rude."

"And breaking into my house isn't?"...She laughed.

"Here, I'll put 'em back."...He stated, placing a corner of the bag into his mouth, clasping down on it with his teeth. He lifted the handkerchief over his face, then dropped it. The bag of peas was missing, replaced with a single red rose..."For you."...He said through closed teeth.

She reached up, taking a hold of rose's stem, he opened his teeth, allowing her to pull it from his mouth. She moved it under her nose and smiled..."Where are the peas?"

"Back in the freezer."...He grinned.

She scoffed..."Liar."...She laughed.

"Heh. Check for yourself."

She reached into his jacket, feeling all around his side and back..."What, not gonna check my pants?"

Her hand slid to his crotch, she squeezed and then smirked..."Those are slightly bigger than peas."

"Slightly?"...He asked.

She chuckled and stood, sliding past him, but making sure to brush up against him everso softly before moving through the front door. He turned, watching her, the way her hips swayed as she walked made him smile. Moments later, she walked back out holding a bag of peas, she squeeze the bag, the peas were soft, she looked at him in amazement.

He stood, stepping to her, he placed his hands on the tie belt of her trench coat, he fumbled with it with his fingers.

Her hands grabbed his, pulling them away from the belt, looking around..."Not here."

"Why? Ohhhh, you're not wearing anything under it, are you now...right, Zee-vah?"...He grinned.

She rolled her eyes..."What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I dunno, what kind of women do you think you are?"...He retorted with a smug smile. His fingers once again working on the knot in her belt, he loosened it, pulling the belt apart. He slowly started to open her coat, but she stopped him.

"Fine...I am."

"You are what?"

"Naked."...She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I was coming over to rip your clothes off and devour you."

"Oh really? I usually enjoy a nice piece of steak before being used like...well, a big piece of steak. Heh."

"Uh huh."...She smiled seductively at him.

His hand slipped into her coat, the palm of his hand slid along the smoothness of her stomach, moving downwards. She closed her eyes, revering in his touch. His fingertips felt her trimmed region and stopped before he touched her heat. He pulled his hand out, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"W-why did you stop?"...She gasped for air.

"I want to do this the right way."

"Me, too."...She opened her eyes and added with small smile..."In bed."

"Heh. Can't we eat first? What do you want to eat?"

"Italian."...She replied, kissing him. The pain didn't even bother him anymore. She pulled away, laughing and pulling him into the apartment.

"You actually moaned my name making love to him?"

She scoffed, looking back at him..."He told you that?!"

"Why do you think he punched me."...Tony answered with a wry smile, slowly closing the door behind them.


	7. Ziva's Magic Trick

**Some sex...it's a little smutty, so...a small warning.**

-----------

Tony slammed Ziva against the front door of his apartment, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She tugged at the back of his hair, taking his mouth from her neck, she looked into his eyes... "I love you."...They smiled at each other, before sharing a long, slow kiss. He reached into his pants pocket, taking out his keys. She started nibbling at his chin, slowly kissing up, taking his lower lip into her mouth.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."...He softly groaned as she pulled away, his lip between her teeth.

She opened her mouth, freeing his lip, letting it snap back..."Hurry up."...She chuckled, before kissing him again.

"Tell me again why we left your apartment?"...He asked between her barrage of kisses.

She stopped kissing..."As I recall, someone broke my bed, yes?"

He looked away for a split-second..."Oh, yeah. Heh. Sorry about that."...He quickly kissed her, but backed his head away, she lunged forward, trying to kiss him, he just smiled.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

She smiled..."You do not have to sweet talk me, I want to have sex with you."

"Heh. Good thing we..."...He gritted his teeth..."...I broke your bed, we were almost out of condoms."

He allowed her to kiss him again..."How many did you get?"

"A 12-pack...that should be enough for the night, right?"...He asked with a kiss.

She pulled away from his kiss, her eyes were wide open.

"Naw. I'm just kidding, I got two 12-packs and you some gummi bears."...He grinned, holding up a package of gummi bears.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the gummi bears, then back at him and smiled seductively..."I would rather have something else in my mouth."

"Heh. That can be arranged."...He smirked and began fidgeting with his keys again..."If I could only get this damn door opened."

She moved her hands down the front of his pants and grinned, the door started to open..."Ta-da."...She chuckled, moving her mouth to his ear..."No hands."...She whispered, kissing him sweetly on the earlobe..."Now, take me to bed or lose me forever."

He slid his fingers in her hair, gazing into her eyes, he kissed her with all of his heart, eliciting a quiet moan from her lips, he eased back, only to kiss her again, craving her lips, her body, her everything..."Your hands are cold, but you're playing with me. Heh. So I don't care and you apparently did some Mossad ninja magic to the door and to top it off, you're quoting Top Gun...can you BE anymore perfect?"...He smiled at her.

She kissed him and grinned..."Take me to bed and I will show you another magic trick."

"Hmm?"...He expressed curiosity.

"I will make something disappear."...She stated with a smile.

"Heh."...He slid his hands down her back, cupping her butt, they started kissing heavily again as he carried her through the door, kicking it closed with the heel of his shoe.

--------------------------

Tony and Ziva laid asleep, spooning. Snoring in unison. His arm draped lovingly over her body as the pitter-patter of rain fell upon an opened window. A loud thunder crash awoke her, she sat up startled, grabbing a hold of his arm, embracing it closely to her bare chest. She closed her eyes and smiled, but quickly opened her eyes, smelling something sweet. She pushed him to his back and squinted at something on his stomach. She sat up, getting a closer look, but her legs were like jelly and weren't responding well. She smiled as she finally realized what was on his stomach, she turned over as best as she could, pressing her chest against his and leaned over him, lowering her mouth around object, taking the sweet smelly treat into her mouth.

He awoke as she started to retreat, looking up at her left breast, he lifted his head, taking her nipple into his mouth, swiveling around it with his tongue.

She moaned softly, before falling to her back, she started chewing..."Mmm."

He slid on top of her, between her legs. She let out a slight groan, he stopped his advancement, he looked up at her..."Are you okay?"

"My legs...they are dead."

He slowly started to rub up and down the outside of her legs, which made her smile. He kissed her..."Found the gummi bears, huh?"

She closed her eyes..."Just one."

He turned his head, seeing the bag of gummi bears on the edge of the bed. He reached over, grabbing the bag, dumping them all over her chest and stomach.

She opened her eyes, seeing what it was. She laughed, lifting her hands to protect herself.

He lowered his head, gathering 7 or 8 gummi bears into his mouth, he slid up her body, kissing her, giving her the gummi bears, she smiled and chewed her treats..."Todah."

He nodded, kissing her again, he slowly slid down, kissing between her breasts and down her stomach, teasing her navel with the tip of his tongue. He started lower when she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back up to her..."What are you doing?"

He kissed her..."I don't like gummi bears."...He quickly moved back down.

She started laughing until she gasped loudly, being feasted upon.

-------------------------

A scuffed-up black coffin is ejected from the back of a large black pick-up truck as it zoomed away into the darkness, sending it crashing into the wet concrete parking lot of a funeral home.

A short time later, just as the sun was rising, the rain all but stopped, a midnight blue Lincoln Navigator came to a stop, a woman in a brown dress suit stepped out of the vehicle walking over to the coffin. She pulled up on the lid, a black man in marine fatigues was inside, a wooden stake was driven into his chest. She out a scream as she fell backwards, crawling away the coffin until she was pressed up against the front of her vehicle.

----------------------------

**Author Note #1: No gummi bears were harmed during the writing of this chapter, just eaten, like something else. ;)**

**Author Note #2: Yes, Ziva is always addicted to gummi bears in my stories. Why? Because I can and gummi bears are just so yummy!**

**Author Note #3: I can't type for shit.**

**Author Note #4: Insomnia's a bitch.**

**Thank you and have a nice day. :)**


	8. A Good Pain

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped out, making his way to his desk. He dropped his backpack behind his desk and sat down. A note was attached to his computer monitor, it was from janitorial services regarding the card on the outside of the window. He looked over, the card was still there..."Heh."

"Nice of you to join us today, DiNozzo."...Gibbs remarked, moving through the bullpen, coming from the opposite way Tony arrived.

Tony swung his head, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee, seeing Tony's cut lip. He reached out, lifting his chin..."Any good news?"

"I haven't been accused of murder in about 4 months."...Tony joked.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk..."You okay?"...He asked in a worried tone, turning Tony's head, getting a better look at the cut.

"You should see the other guy."

"His knuckles are all bruised, huh?"

"Something like that."

Gibbs took another drink of coffee..."Talk to Ziva?"

Tony lowered his head..."Other fish in the sea, Boss...why do you ask?"

"No reason...you didn't miss much yesterday, we already solved it."

"Heh. You always say you get more done without me."

Gibbs let out a small chuckle..."Well, yeah...but, someone has to keep me sane."...He took another drink of coffee, making his way over to his desk.

"Boss!"...McGee called out, moving into the squad room..."There's a dead Marine in Middleburg, Virginia."

"Gear up! DiNozzo, call Ducky."...Gibbs ordered.

Tony lifted his phone to his ear, pressing a button.

"What about Ziva?"...McGee asked, stopping in front of his desk.

"What about me, McGee?"...Ziva asked, stepping out of the elevator, making her way over to the rest of the team.

Tony tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help himself...."Huh? Oh...dead Marine, Ducky...Middleburg...Virginia...yes...yes."...He rolled his eyes..."Almost everywhere in Virginia there was a Civil War battle, Ducky...I gotta go...why? Dead Marine."...He hung up, shaking his head.

"Never mind."...McGee stated, grabbing his gear from behind his desk.

"Ziva, help out Abby today."...Gibbs said, moving past her.

"Gibbs?"...Ziva replied, turning to look at him.

"Abby needs your help."...Gibbs stated, moving into the elevator..."Move your asses!"

McGee ran past Ziva as Tony stopped next to Ziva..."You okay?"

Ziva grabbed his hand and smiled..."Be careful."

Tony raised his arm and extended his fingers, the queen of hearts was between his middle and index fingers. He smiled at her, moving closer to her..."_Playing with the queen of hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool, who'll do anything for you_."...Tony softly sang to her.

"DiNOZZO!"...Gibbs yelled.

Tony handed Ziva the card..."Coming, Boss!"...He quickly ran to the elevator.

Ziva watched him earnestly and then asked with a smile..."How?"

"If I told you...it wouldn't be magic."...He smiled, then moved into the elevator.

"I thought the saying was, 'I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya,' right?"...McGee stated.

Gibbs shook his coffee cup and quickly finished it off, he let go of the elevator door and it started to close...."More fish in the sea, my ass."

Ziva turned away from the elevator, she smiled, looking at the window over the top of the card, the queen of hearts was no longer on the other side of the window. Her smiled disappeared as she gingerly stepped towards the opposite elevator, in noticeable pain.

-----------------

Abby stood at her workstation, typing. She lifted a Caf-Pow, taking a long slurp. She sat it down and started typing again. The low growl of industrial music blared throughout her lab.

"Thanks, Abby."...Ziva spoke up.

Abby turned, looking around..."Ziva?"...She stood on her tippy-toes..."Hello?"...She stepped to her right, seeing Ziva laying in front of the cold storage..."There you are!"

Ziva looked up, she grimace as she turned over to her side pulling a pillow from her bag.

."Aww, Ziva...when you called and asked me to talk to Gibbs, I thought you were in pain. What happened? Want me to get Gibbs and the boys after someone?"

"No."...Ziva replied, easing herself down to her back again..."It is a different kind of pain. A good pain."...She smiled sweetly, before grimacing again.

"You had sex last night, didn't you?"...Abby grinned.

Ziva scoffed..."No."

"Uh huh...sure."...Abby chuckled.

Ziva grabbed the pillow and started fluffing it, trying to get more comfortable.

"You brought your own pillow?"...Abby laughed..."Tony just used Bert when he laid down here."

Ziva looked up at Abby..."Tony laid here?"...Knowing that made her feel better, in a odd way.

Abby moved next to Ziva, laying down next to her..."And I laid down next to him, just like this."...She proclaimed, her pigtails draping across the floor..."You know, after he had the plague."

Ziva closed her eyes..."Before my time."

"I know, it's just that, he was sick and I thought he was gonna die, he was really, really sick..."

Ziva started to snore, making Abby shake her head, she smiled and said..."Tony didn't do that, though."

---------------

When the team arrived, the coffin's lid was closed. A sheriff's car was now parked where the Lincoln Navigator once idled.

McGee started taking photos of the coffin's exterior as Gibbs talked to the sheriff. Tony was talking to the woman who found the coffin.

Ducky looked up at McGee, he nodded back, Ducky carefully opened up the lid. McGee snapped several photos..."Great, Abby is gonna have a field day with those one."

Ducky stared at the man's face.

"Find something interesting, Duck?"...Gibbs asked, walking over to them.

"Yes, actually."...Ducky looked at the man's face, there was dried blood on his lips and around his mouth..."This blood stain is different than this one."...He declared, pointing at the two different blood stains.

"Meaning?"...McGee asked, snapping another photo.

"This one is high velocity impact spatter, from coughing, would be my guess and its less oxidized, where as, this one is just blood, applied, if you will."...Ducky explained.

"As in...on purpose, Ducky?"...McGee asked, looking a tad disturbed.

"It seems so, Timothy."

"Anything else, Duck?"...Gibbs asked..."Find an ID?"

"No ID."...Ducky pressed his fingers next to the stake..."However, the lack of blood around the wound tells me the stake was driven into his chest, post-mortem, Jethro...and..."...He started pull a probe from the man's liver.

"Uh, Doctor."...Palmer spoke up.

Ducky turned, lifting the probe up to read it..."What is it, Mr. Palmer?"

"You might want to look at this."...Palmer said, pushing up on the dead man's lip.

Ducky moved closer, adjusting his glasses, examining what Palmer was showing him, he looked at Palmer, then back at Gibbs.

"What is it, Ducky?"...Gibbs asked.

"Fangs?"...Ducky stated, looking unsure.

"Michelle Hogeboom, Boss, 46, she's totally freaked out...she found the body about 2 hours ago, she lifted the lid, so I had her give reference prints to the sheriff, they'll e-mail them to Abby when they get them."...Tony said, walking up on the rest of the team, he look around at their faces, some showing confusion, others intrigued..."What?"

McGee stood up, pointing down at the dead man..."Why does he have fangs, Ducky?!"

Ducky tugged at the man's pointy teeth..."Unless he has them attached with a rather strong adhesive, they're probably just filed down, my good lad."...He stated, but that didn't stop McGee's panicked look..."Come now, you don't really believe in vampires now, do you, McGee?"

Tony patted McGee on the back and said with a smirk..."Naw, Ducky...he's just having flashbacks of sleeping in Abby's coffin."

"Not just sleeping."...McGee whispered under his breath.

"Anything else, Ducky?"...Gibbs asked.

"I'm sure Mr. Palmer needs some help getting the coffin in the truck."..Ducky smiled.

Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee.

"I guess we just volunteered for pallbearer duty, McMuscles."...Tony smirked, looking at McGee. Palmer came walking back from retriever the gurney from the medical examiner's van.

Gibbs reached over, taking the camera from McGee..."Yup."

Tony moved to the end of the coffin, he squatted down..."Remember, lift with your legs not your arms, McGee."...McGee moved to the opposite end of the coffin..."You do know, if you drop this on me, I will beat you into a puddle of McGoo, right?"...Tony made it be known.

McGee nodded and squatted down and lifted his end, his face straining, struggling with it. Palmer quickly jumped to his assistant and they lifted it to the gurney. Tony brought his hands together, rubbing them..."Oh, I heard about your hedge-fund, McGee...that really sucks, man...but I have a stock tip for ya, if you want it."

"Ugh, don't remind me...stock tip?"...McGee shrugged, might as well hear him out..."What is it?"

"Trojan condoms...there's about to be a HUGE surge in sales."

"Why's that...is the big D back in the saddle?"...McGee laughed.

Tony walked away with a smile on his face, not saying a word.

-------------------

Abby squatted next to a still snoring Ziva, looking at her through magnified glasses, trying to find out where all of that snoring came from.

Ziva barely opened her eyes, getting a glimpse of Abby, she quickly slammed them shut..."It's not time for Mossad training, Ima."

Abby leaned in further, looking into Ziva's nose, examining her nose hairs moving as she started snoring again..."Wow."...She whispered..."It's like porn for you nose."

Ziva turned over in her sleep, rubbing at her nose..."Quit it, Tali."

Abby backed away..."Who's Tali?"

Abby placed her hand on Ziva's shoulder, caressing it softly, making her giggle..."Ani ohevet otcha, Tony."...She turned over, she opened her eyes and saw Abby, which startled her, she quickly turned away, hitting her head on the cold storage door..."Ow!"...She started rubbing her head.

Abby jumped to her feet and dashed through the sliding door and into her office, seconds later she came out rubbing something between her hands, she squatted back down..."Here, it's an ice pack."

Ziva took the ice pack from Abby and without thinking, applied it to her crotch.

Abby squinted at first then laughed..."You did have sex!"


	9. Vampires Aren't Real, Right?

"Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula was actually an Irishman, where you aware of that?"...Ducky asked no one in particular as he stood over the victim in autopsy, he opened up the man's stomach, ladling out the blood red contents into a specimen jar, he raised it in front of his face and looked at it..."Blood in your stomach? Fangs?"... He placed a lid onto the jar's top, screwing it closed and sat it down next to several other specimen jars. He took a step to his right, wrapping his fingers around the stake and carefully, but firmly pulling it from the man's chest, it made a loud squishing sound..."And a stake in your heart...are you trying to tell me something?"

"Do you ever get used to that sound, Doctor?"...Palmer cringed.

"Unfortunately no, Mr. Palmer...up to Abigail."...Ducky nodded.

Palmer opened a bag, Ducky placed the stake inside..."Right away, Doctor."...Palmer accepted his assignment with a smile, he stepped to the side, grabbing all of the samples and paperwork on the table and made his way towards the elevator.

"And when you're done with that, would you be a good lad and retrieve his X-rays for me?"

"Of course, Doctor."

----------------

"How long was I out?"...Ziva asked, she was now sitting indian style, the back of her head pressed against the cold storage as she held an ice pack to her forehead.

"About 5 hours."...Abby replied, stepping into Ziva's view..."Running fingerprints and blood samples."

The ice pack fell from Ziva's grip, landing on a pillow that was in her lap..."When did they get back?"

"About 30 minutes ago..."

Ziva stood up, sluggishly moving over to Abby..."Why did you...anyone, not wake me?"

"Tony and I didn't have the heart, you looked so peaceful."...Abby smiled..."How's your...injuries?"...She chuckled.

Ziva rolled her eyes..."My head is fine."...She took several steps towards the door.

"And your..."...Abby grinned, Ziva turned to say something, but the computer started to beep..."Uh, oh."

"Bad news?"

"He's not a Marine."

"Who is not a Marine, Abby?"

"The vampire."

"Vampire?"...Ziva asked, squinting at Abby.

"Yup."

"How long was I asleep again?"

Abby laughed as she picked up her phone..."I got something, Gibbs."

Ziva stepped closer to Abby..."Umm...about this morning."

"No need to thank me."...Abby turned her head and replied with a smile, Ziva smiled in return.

"DeQuan White."...Ziva read from the monitor.

"He's the dead vampire."

"A black vampire?"

"What, you've never seen Vampire in Brooklyn? Blackula? The three Blade flicks?"...Listed Tony, he smiled as he entered the lab, Gibbs and McGee right behind him.

Abby turned and said with a grin..."Count Chocula!"

"Heh. He's chocolate, not black, Abs."...Tony replied, which drew a playful shrug and smile from Abby.

"I was always a oatmeal guy, myself."...Gibbs stated, setting a Caf-Pow down next to Abby's mousepad.

"With cream and sugar?"...Abby asked.

"Brown sugar."

Tony snickered, bringing about a headslap from Gibbs, he gritted his teeth..."Sorry, Boss."...Ziva looked oddly at the whole ordeal, she leaned into him, touching her hip to his..."It refers to..."...He whispered, feeling her get closer.

"DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Whatcha got, Abs?"...Gibbs asked, giving his full attention to Abby.

"No fingerprints on the stake."...Abby said, lifting a pen and wrote something, she quickly turned, lightly smacking a post-it note to the lapel of Gibbs' jacket..."DeQuan White, not a Marine."

"DiNozzo..."...Gibbs said, handing the note to Tony, he took a step towards the door and Ziva started to follow him..."Take McGee."

Ziva stopped, looking back..."Gibbs?"

McGee slid past her, making him way into the elevator with Tony.

"Find out all you can about this DeQuan White, Ziva."...Gibbs said, walking over to her, he lifted his hand to her head, taking a closer look at the bump on her head..."You okay?"

"I am fine, Gibbs...I could have went with Tony."

"I know."...Gibbs stated and walked through the door, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Can I?"...Ziva asked, standing in the doorway.

"No."...Gibbs replied, stepping into the elevator.

"Why?"

Gibbs just stood there, he was silent as the elevator doors closed.

"Ziva."...Abby called out just as Ziva was about to enter the elevator with Gibbs.

Ziva turned around..."Yeah?"

"What does 'ani ohevet otcha' mean?"

"It is 'I love you' in Hebrew, why?"

Abby smiled..."I thought so."...Abby's computer started to beep.

"More bad news, yes?"...Ziva wondered.

Abby turned, looking at the monitor, she cocked her head to the side..."It can't be."

Ziva made her way back over to Abby..."What is it, Abby?"

"The sample Ducky gave me from his stomach is a different blood type than his."

"So...what are you saying, that he is in fact...a vampire?"

Abby just stood there, staring at her screen.

------------------

Tony and McGee stood in the living room of the DeQuan White, the place was immaculate, filled with high-end electronics, including a massive television..."Lets see, he lives in a very nice part of town, he has really nice things and when I say really nice, I mean expensive, that's a 52 inch Sony LCD, that retails for like 4,500 bucks...do you see any mirrors?"

"Please don't get Abby started, you know she doesn't need much to go off."...McGee begged, moving into a bedroom..."Uh, Tony."

Tony joined McGee in the bedroom, there were thousands of candles, most of them melted into objects around the room, there was no bed, something was obviously missing. A sliding door to a balcony was open, wind was blowing the red silk curtain inwards..."Scratch marks, McGee."

McGee dropped to a knee, looking at the marks on the floor and made his way towards the sliding door, following them..."Something large was dragged."

"Yeah...and what do you think it was, McGee?"

McGee turned, looking at Tony and sighed..."A casket?"

Tony squatted down next to McGee..."And McBingo was his name-o."

----------------------

Ducky was examining the X-ray of the victim, stroking his chin slowly. He reached out, placing the tip of his finger near the shoulder on a black object. He quickly turned, moving back to the body. He lifted a scalpel from the instrument tray and started to slice into the man's shoulder, he replaced the scalpel with a pair of tweezers and started digging into the cut, turning and torquing until it was free, he looked at the object and then back down at the man..."Oh my."...He exclaimed, holding up a silver slug to the light.

-----------------------

Ziva hangs up her phone as Gibbs entered the bullpen. She stands, holding a piece of paper..."He hasn't work since 2003, he was bartender at the DuPont Bar and Grill...wait, why is that familiar? Kimmie!"

"Who?"...Gibbs asked.

"Never mind."...Ziva stated.

Both elevators dinged and opened at the same time, Tony and McGee walked out of one as Ducky walked out the other..."Boss, we know what he did for a living..."

"Do you know how to kill a vampire, Jethro?"...Ducky wondered.

"Want me to answer, Boss?"...Tony asked with a grin.

Ducky chuckled, holding up a small specimen jar..."A silver bullet."

"I thought thats how you killed a werewolf."...McGee stated.

"Vampires don't like silver either, McGee."...Tony spoke up.

"And they cannot cross water, enter a dwelling without being invited first or withstand sunlight."...Ziva recalled from memory.

Everyone looked at Ziva.

"What? I was bored."...Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Heh."...Tony smiled at her..."Isn't she cute?"

Ziva smiled for a mere second, before punching Tony in the arm, he squealed which made her laugh.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed towards the elevator.

"Where you going, Boss?"...Tony asked, rubbing his arm.

"Our vampire expert."

"I'm right here."...Tony called out, but Gibbs didn't stop, Ducky and McGee started to follow him towards the elevator..."Aww, you mean Abs."

"It hurt, yes?"

Tony looked at Ziva, still rubbing his arm..."Yeah."

"Good."...Ziva chuckled, gesturing for him to follow her. She started walking to the elevator.

"I'd follow that ass anywhere."...He whispered with a smile, his eyes glued to that certain part of her anatomy, shadowing her every move.

------------------------

Gibbs and crew stepped out of the elevator and made their way into Abby's lab. Gibbs kicked something on the ground. He looked down, seeing something on his boot..."What the..."

"Vampires are compelled to stop and count every grain in a pile of grain, Gibbs."...Abby stated, coming into view, a wreath of garlic hung around her neck, holding her Caf-Pow cup tightly with both hands.

"Abs, no one is going to hurt you."...Gibbs tried to calm her.

"I know."...Abby softly spoke.

"Then why does it smell like DiNozzo's apartment in here?"

"It does not."...Ziva blurted out..."Uh, I mean that is a stereotype and, I think, it is, well...what's in the cup, Abby?"

Abby looked down at the cup, then back up at Ziva..."Holy water."

"She does remember she sleeps in a coffin...right?"...Tony questioned, looking rather confused.


	10. Buying More Than You Bargained For

Abby moved quickly to her office, grabbing a hold of her farting hippopotamus, Bert. She squeezed him tightly against her chest, making him fart. The others followed her into her office, circularing around her desk..."At least she didn't put out crucifixes..."...Tony started to say, but stopped, seeing about 10 crucifixes around her desk..."Uh, never mind...is that the one I got you in Germany?"...He pointed at the large jeweled crucifix.

Abby nodded timidly.

Gibbs put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug..."Hey, it's okay, Abby...no one is going to hurt you, especially this so-called vampire."

"And he's definitely dead, Abs."...Tony added with calming smile..."Ask the Duckman."

Abby turned her head slowly, looking at the Ducky's face. He smiled, holding up the the silver bullet..."Stake to the heart and shot with a silver bullet. There's nothing to be scared of, my dear."

"I'm not scared of a vampire, guys."...Abby spoke up..."He's a sanguinarian, a blood sucker and they creep me the hell out! One of my ex's was one."...She shuddered..."One night I woke up and he was leaning over me, licking his lips and holding a razor blade."

"What did you do, Abby?"...Ziva asked.

"I kicked him in the balls!"

Gibbs pressed his lips to Abby's temple, kissing her softly..."Good girl."

"Abby, if you're not scare of vampires, why all the theatrics?"...McGee questioned, looking rather puzzled by Abby's actions.

"Cause you never know, McGee, how many sightings of Bigfoot have there been? Mothman? Loch Ness?"...Which brought a smile to Ducky's face..."A man who actually knows where the clitoris is!"

Abby's comment made Ziva smile.

"Tony apparently knows where it is."...Abby added seeing Ziva smiling.

"Heh."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"...Tony asked, rubbing at the back of his head..."Because I know where..."...Gibbs glared at him, moving his hand back behind him to slap him again..."Sorry, Boss."

"Got the DNA from the second sample of blood, Abs?"...Gibbs asked.

"Nope, tomorrow morning at the earliest...but I can tell you one thing, the blood is 0 negative and it came from a female donor."...Abby revealed, moving through the crowd towards her work station..."When you find her, you should look on sensitive parts of her body: the neck, the chest, inner thigh, etc....you know, where girls liked to be touched?"

Everyone turned, looking at Tony..."What? Was I supposed to make an off the cuff comment or something?"

Abby laughed.

"What I want to know is, if he's not a Marine, what the hell was he doing wearing BDU's?!"...Gibbs angrily asked.

"Go ahead, McGee, tell him."...Tony spoke up.

McGee looked at Tony, then at Gibbs.

"Tell me what, McGee?"...Gibbs inquired.

"Uh, well, we think he was a..."

"A what, McGee?!"

"Exotic dancer, Boss."...Tony answered..."We searched his closet, he had numerous uniforms: a Naval officer's uniform, a police officer's uniform...not to mention hundreds of scrunched up one dollar bills. Heh."

Gibbs groaned..."When you get the DNA results, send everything to the Sheriff's office, Abby...this isn't a Navy matter, not our responsibility anymore."

"Really?"...Abby asked, but Gibbs didn't respond, she turned, catching a glimpse of his jacket before disappearing through the door..."I'll take your silence as a resounding yes, Gibbs!"

---------------------

Ziva was laying on her stomach across a mattress. She giggled..."Stop that."

"Stop what?"...Tony grinned, tickling the bottom of her bare feet.

Ziva flipped over to her back, she lifted her legs and bent her knees, trying to pull her feet away from Tony, but she wasn't quick enough, he grinned as he held onto her ankles..."You got me, now what?"...She laughed.

Tony quickly pulled her to the edge of the bed, she groaned as their body came into contact..."You okay?"...He asked, concerned, he took a step back.

Ziva reached out, grabbing his tie, pulling him down to her, kissing him..."I am fine."...She smiled..."Just sore."

A man cleared his throat. Tony and Ziva turned their heads, looking up at a man in a suit..."May I help you?"

"Uh, we'd like to buy, uh..."...Tony started to speak.

"A bed, yes?"...Ziva finished his sentence.

"Yeah, a bed, that won't break, ummm...yeah, that won't break."

"A sturdy bed, yes?"

"Yes, of course, our sturdier beds are right over here."...The man gestured towards the other side of the store..."Right this way."

Tony and Ziva started to follow the man..."You wouldn't happen to have place, maybe an area to test these bad boys out, would ya? Heh."...Tony jokingly asked.

"Sorry, Sir, that would be against the law."

"It's okay, we're federal agents, we break the law all the time."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

The man stopped, showing them a bed..."This model is sturdy and has elegant powder-coated solid steel, it comes in queen, king and super-king."

"Do we really need to buy a bed, you could move in with me."...Tony expressed without thinking.

Ziva squinted her eyes, looking up at Tony.

"Uh, never mind, I forgot women like making love in their own beds, when its not broken, that is."

"You want to live with me?"...Ziva asked.

Tony laughed nervously..."Do you want to live with me?"...He pushed into the mattress..."I like it, it's nice, soft and supportive."

"Should I write it up?"...The man joked, looking on.

Ziva turned her head, looking at the man..."Leave."

The man gritted his teeth..."I'll be right over there if you need me."...He walked away cautiously.

Ziva swung her head back towards Tony..."Heh. You think you can do that again to get us a discount?"...He jokingly asked.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

"Tony."...Ziva repeated, but more forceful.

Tony sighed..."I really do."

Ziva smiled, reaching into her front pocket, pulling out her credit card..."We will take it."

Tony pulled out his wallet and started to open it..."No, no, I broke it, I'll buy it."

"No, let Mossad buy it."...Ziva stated, showing off her company card.

"Even better."...A smirk slowly washed over Tony's face.

"What?"

"Just thinking about what else we can destroy. Heh."

-----------------------

Abby walked into her lab the following morning, carrying a mega-sized Caf-Pow..."Wake up, wake up!"...She exclaimed, setting her Caf-Pow next to her keyboard, before moving to her back office. She started to remove her black leather coat, hanging it on the hook behind her computer. She turned..."Good morning, Bert."...She picked him up and squeezed him, he farted and she laughed..."Honestly, THAT never gets old."

Her computer was beeping, "DNA Match" in green letter blinked on her monitor.

She carried Bert to her workstation. She typed on her keyboard, a woman's drivers license popped up. She continued typing, before quickly picking up her phone, still snuggling Bert to her bosom..."UH OH, Bert...yeah, Gibbs...I got something you can sink your teeth into."

----------------------

**Author Note #1: Insomnia still sucks**

**Author Note #2: I'm getting over the flu. :(**

**Author Note #3: Pizza is delicious.**

**Author Note #4: Crazy Bread is even better!**

**P.S. Gummi Bears** are better than** Gummi Worms**

**P.P.S No, I don't know what happened to Ziva's boots/shoes. She's cool like that.**


	11. I'd Die For You

Tony and Ziva waited for the elevator to arrive, he leaned over her shoulder..."Don't I know you? Heh."

The elevator doors opened, she reached back, clutching him tightly by his belt, pulling him into the elevator. She held on as she turned around, swinging him around with her. He dropped their bags and brushed her ponytail to one side and tilted his head down, applying delicate kisses to her neck, she closed her eyes, easing her head away from his kisses, opening her neck more to him.

Tony's hands roamed upward from hips. She pulled away just as he cupped her breasts..."Stop, not at work."

"Why?"...He whispered, still kissing at the side of her neck.

"Gibbs will kill us."

"But it will be a glorious death."

Ziva laughed..."Idiot."

Tony swung her around, taking her into his arms..."Well, if I can't kiss your neck, can I do something else?"

"Hmm."...She smiled, wanting to know what he had planned.

Tony reached forward with his left hand, flipping the switch, stopping the elevator, he brought his hands up, cupping her face, he smiled at her.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"...She laughed.

"I thought about it."...Tony smirked, he tilted his head slightly, he moved forward, but stopped..."What-a-ya give me? Heh."

"What do you want?"

"A jelly donut, some pizza, a blowjob, a red Ferrari, hmmm, in no particular order, by the way, let me think, ummm..."

Ziva lunged forward, kissing him..."Shut up, you talk too much."

Tony brought his hands up, caressing her cheeks everso softly. He leaned in, kissing her with all his love. She closed her eyes, giving in to him, she moaned softly into his mouth as he kissed her. He pulled away, she stumbled back, her knees weakened, he reached out for her, pulling her back into a caring embrace..."Heh. You gotta stop drinking before work, Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled up at him, shaking her head the whole time..."How much do you love me?"

"Does this pertain to the blowjob? Because if so, then A LOT."...He joked with a small laugh.

Ziva rolled her eyes and asked again..."How much do you love me?"

Tony reached forward, flipping the switch, turning the elevator back on, he gently pressed his lips to hers and proclaimed..."I'd die for you."...He lifted their bags from the floor, swinging his over his shoulder as he handed Ziva hers'..."Hopefully, it's only 8 hours until I get to have you again."...He smiled and slid past her, making his way to his desk.

Ziva stepped out and watched him, her eyes did travel down to his butt and she didn't care if it was hairy, it was her hairy butt now. He was her fuzzy little bear. She chuckled thinking that, a man stopped looking at her. She shrugged at the man..."My boyfriend has a hairy butt."...The man squinted at her..."Well, I like it."...She smiled.

"Gear up!"...Gibbs yelled as he entered the bullpen from the opposite elevator, McGee shadowing his six.

Tony stopped, just before sitting down. Ziva waited where she stood for details of their assignment..."Michelle Chaser."

"Who?"...Tony asked, looking confused.

"Marine wife, DiNozzo, her blood was found inside the victim's stomach."

"I thought you sent that one back to the sheriff."...Tony spoke up, but Gibbs and McGee passed by him, moving towards Ziva and the elevator..."Uh, I guess not."...Tony grabbed his bag and ran towards the elevator. He slid through the door right before it closed..."Now I understand my obsession with the neck this morning."

Ziva placed her hand over her mouth trying not to make a sound, Gibbs turned looking at her..."Sorry, umm, gas?"...She started to rub her tummy.

Gibbs gives Ziva another look before shaking his head.

------------------

McGee ran towards the rest of the team as they stood behind one of their black Dodge Chargers, the trunk lid was open..."Talked to the MP, Boss, it's the second floor."...McGee pointed up at a large window..."The husband and wife are both home, the husband, Gunnery Sgt. Roger Chaser stumbled into the house at 0500 intoxicated, so he shouldn't be a problem. Although, the MP's have had to come out here numerous times over domestic problems, but the wife never filed anything, why do women do that?"

"Fear, McGee."...Gibbs stated, his phone started to ring, he quickly answered it..."Yeah, I got it, Abs."...Gibbs snapped his cell closed, grabbing bulletproof vests from the trunk, handing them out..."Abby matched the ballistics from the silver bullet to the Gunny Sergeants' 45...how many exits?"

"Two, Boss."...Tony answered..."Front and back stairs."

"Ziver, you're with me."...Gibbs called out..."DiNozzo, you and McGee go up the back."

"On it, Boss."...Tony nodded, he turned, patting McGee on the chest of his bulletproof vest..."Lets go, McGee."...They both ran around the apartment complex, making their way up the back stairs.

Gibbs and Ziva stood at the front door, weapons drawn, the door started to open. Ziva raised her weapon as a woman stepped out, her face red, her nose bloodied..."Are you alright, Miss?"

"H-he's in bed."...The woman said in a stuttering whisper, wiping at her bloody nose.

Gibbs nodded to her, he turned to Ziva..."Take her to the MP."

Ziva nodded back, taking a hold of the woman's arm, leading her down the stairs..."Did you hear that, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, he's in bed, Boss."

"Go."...Gibbs gave the order, he pushed in the door, surveying the apartment with his weapon, clearing room by room.

"DiNozzo and McGee coming in the back."...Tony called out. Gibbs just looked at him, raising his hands in the air..."Anything?"

Tony walked over to Gibbs, standing in front of the large window..."He wasn't in his bedroom, it was warm to the touch, though, Boss."

"He's gotta be here, search again."...Gibbs barked, moving down a hallway that head to the bedrooms, McGee followed his lead.

"Where is he?"...Ziva asked, re-joining the team, making Tony stop, he started back towards her.

The sound of a pump-action shotgun eerily rang out throughout the apartment, a closet door sprang open as the man raised the shotgun at Ziva..."Ziiiiiiva!"...Tony yelled, pushing her out of the way, the blast from the shotgun hit Tony square in the chest, sending him crashing through the large window, making an even louder crash below, setting off a car alarm.

"Tonnnnnny!"...Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs, the man pulled back on the shotgun, pumping another round into the chamber. Ziva stepped forward, pushing the shotgun to the side as it fired again, she grabbed his hand with her arm, yanking upwards, breaking his grasp. She threw a forearm to his face, knocking him back, allowing her to take the shotgun, she torqued her body, rotating almost 360 degrees thrusting the butt of the shotgun into the man's face, sending teeth, blood everywhere. The man fell, only to be struck over and over again until his entire face was a mask of crimson.

"Ziva!"...Gibbs yelled over the sound of the car alarm, trying to get Ziva to stop, but she continued striking the man. He moved over, grabbing her arm, she stopped in midst thrust, looking at Gibbs, breathing heavily, anger in her eyes.

The man's blood was all over the front of her clothes and trickling down her face, she gasped, dropping the shotgun, quickly making her way to the window, looking down, Tony was laying motionless on the roof of a SUV, broken glass from the impact surrounded the vehicle, blood oozing out of both of his nostrils..."Tony!"


	12. What Doesn't Kill You, Hurts Like Hell

"Ziva? Ziva?? You told me it wasn't Ziva."...A woman's voice called out to Tony.

Tony stood looking at a brick wall, he swung his head away from the wall, turning towards the voice, seeing a very familiar person..."Paula?"

Paula Cassidy was standing in the middle of large room, her arms crossed, holding something tightly in her fist. She took a step towards Tony..."You lied to me."

"Paula?"...Tony looked around the room and it all dawned on him, he was standing in the very place where Paula sacrificed herself..."You died here."

"Thanks for the painful reminder, Tony."

"I, I...I didn't...I'm so sorry, Paula."

"Don't be."...Paula turned away from Tony..."I wanted to die."

"Am I..."

Tony started walking towards Paula when she asked..."Do you love her?"

Tony stopped in his tracks..."Who?"

"Ziva."

"With all my heart."

Paula turned, looking at Tony..."And will you tell her?"

"Everyday."...Tony proclaimed, but quickly sighed, lowering his head..."But it's too late now."

"You better or I'll kick your ass."

"Hey, I told you I slipped."...Tony raised his head with a confused look on his face.

"There's something on the wall behind you that I think you'll wanna see, Tony."...Paula stated.

Tony squinted at her, then turned his head slightly, not seeing anything.

"Go on, look at it."...Paula urged him to look.

Tony turned towards the wall and was immediately struck in the back of the head with something, he lifted his hand to the back of his head and started rubbing it..."Ow."

"My team dies and you bring me a Snickers bar? A freakin' Snickers bar?!"

Tony turned back to Paula, looking down, a Snickers bar was laying on the floor in front of him, he looked up at her, he grabbed his chest and grimaced, dropping to his knees..."But...it's your favorite."...He grunted out, blood started to trickled from both of his nostrils..."Chocolate and dancing always made you feel better, Paula."

Paula smiled..."Goodbye, Tony."...She stepped back, disappearing through the trap door in the brick wall.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling warmth on his cheeks.

Ziva's hands were cupping Tony's face..."You cannot die, I forbid it, do you hear me?!"...She looked down from the top of the SUV at Gibbs and yelled over the high-volume emitting from the vehicle's alarm, she moved a hand to his chest, feeling the shrapnel from the shotgun blast into his vest..."Where in the hell is the ambulance?!"

"McGee called them Ziva, they're coming."...Gibbs yelled back.

"My car!"...A man yelled, followed by a chirping sound as he turned off the alarm. Gibbs moved to the man stopping him from coming any further..."What the hell happened?!"

Ziva's eyes followed Gibbs, distracted by the confrontation, but quickly looked away, scanning for an ambulance, McGee, anything that would help. She looked back at Tony, trying not to panic..."I need you."...She leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

Tony gasped into her mouth, she pulled back..."Tony?!"

"Yeah?"...He uttered in a soft, raspy voice, trying to open his eyes.

Tony tried to sit up, but Ziva pressed her hands to his shoulders..."Do not move."

Tony's eyes flickered..."I'm fine...the car broke my fall."...He started to laugh and cough, struggling to breath, still trying to sit up.

"Why are you laughing?!"...Ziva scolded him.

"Because it was funny?"...Tony half-heartily smiled.

Ziva closed her eyes, she raised her hands to her face, covering her mouth, tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Tony slowly sat up, pulling apart the velcro from his vest, releasing him from its confinement. He gritted his teeth as he pulled it over his head, he let out a deep sigh, taking in a massive breath of fresh air. He dropped the vest next to them on the roof of the SUV. He reached out for Ziva, pulling her into chest, he moved his hand to the back of her head, softly stroking her hair..."I'm sorry I scared you."

Ziva tilted her head back..."When you said you would die for me, I did not think you meant today."

Tony smiled at her..."I love you and I'd die for you everyday, but honestly, I wasn't showing off. I swear."

Ziva couldn't help but laugh..."Liar."

"Heh."...Tony groaned, grabbing his chest.

Ziva rolled her eyes..."Stop laughing."

"It was technically a chuckle, but point taken."...Tony swallowed hard, which made him grimace againl. He looked up at the broken window..."What happened anyway? Did we get the bastard?"

"Oh, Ziva definitely got him, DiNozzo."...Gibbs acknowledged, offering Ziva a handkerchief.

------------------

McGee walked into Abby's lab carrying a box of evidence from the Chase residence, Abby was coming at him quickly, wearing her coat, holding Bert under her arm..."Take me to Tony."

"Abby, Gibbs wants these done, ASAP. We found a bullet casting mold and excess silver."

"McGee! It can wait, the guy is dead, right? I mean, the case is over. She was having an affair with the victim, she was his 'donor.' The husband came home from Iraq, finds out about the affair, gets freaked out about the blood thing, kills the guy in an unusual manner...what is there left, McGee?"

McGee sat the box down on the table next to Abby's workstation..."He's fine, Abby."

"You're not taken to the hospital if you're okay, McGee!"

"It's just for pre-caution, Abby, he'll probably get a CAT scan and be released later today and Ziva is with him, nothing to worry about."

"Ziva's with him?"...Abby turned, moving swiftly back into her office, she grabbed something and hurried back to McGee..."Okay, lets go."

"Why are you taking an ice pack?"...McGee questioned, looking confused at what Abby was carrying.

"Just in case! Now lets go."...Abby replied, moving out of her lab.

"Just in case...what?"...McGee sighed..."Gibbs is gonna kill me."...He ran out the door, trying to catch up with her.

-------------------

"Tony!"...Abby yelled, running into the hospital room, almost tackling Tony as he was laying in bed. She hugged onto him tightly, making him groan..."Sorry, sorry, sorry. Here, take Bert, use him as pillow, the more farts, the better you'll feel!"

Tony took Bert from Abby and squeezed it, making it fart..."Heh."

Abby grinned..."I knew someone else loved the farting."...She leaned in..."Oh yeah, give this to Ziva."

"Hmm?"...Tony expressed curiosity.

Abby sneaked the ice pack to Tony and winked. She turned, moving towards the door just as Ziva was about to enter..."Have fun, you two!"

Ziva looked back at Abby oddly before walking over to Tony, taking his hand in hers, she smiled down at him..."I talked to the doctor, your CAT scan looked normal, but they want to keep you overnight for observation."

A Dissatisfying groan escaped from Tony's lips.

"It's just one day."...Ziva tried to ease his frustration.

Tony closed his eyes and smiled, he raised his hand, pushing a button down..."Me like painkillers."

Ziva leaned down, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh."...Tony smacked his lips together, he let go of the button and lifted the ice pack from his lap, holding it out towards Ziva..."Why does Abby want me to give you this?"

Ziva chuckled nervously, taking the ice pack from Tony..."Umm..."


	13. Sex and Cleaning Your Gun

**Rated M for Mature or S for Smutty, take your pick. Sexual themes, situations.**

---------------

Steam escaped over the top of the shower door, Tony stood behind Ziva, his soapy hands moving leisurely over her breasts, his hungry mouth working diligently along her neck. A single, large shower-head hung from the white tiled ceiling, literally raining down upon them.

"Clean, yes?"...She giggled, her head was tilted back and to the side, resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Heh. Maybe."...He replied. She tried to pull away, but he lowered his arms, hugging her snugly around the waist..."Wait, I think I missed a spot."

Ziva rolled her eyes, breaking his grasp, she turned facing him, letting the falling water wash away the soap suds..."You have been washing them for 20 minutes, Tony, you can probably see your reflecting in them."...She softly chuckled, stepping closer to him, she pressed her chest to his and tilted her head back, kissing, then nibbling on his chin.

Tony tilted his head down and smiled..."Well, lets see."...He quickly dropped to his knees and squinted, looking straight ahead..."Uhhhh, Ziva? Where did they go? Did I rub them away?!"...He said in a concerned tone.

Ziva rolled her eyes again, she slid her fingers into the back of his hair, pulling his head back, so he was looking up..."Heh. There they are!"...He grinned devilishly, gazing at her wet, perky breasts..."Hmm, I don't see my reflection, though. Nope, sure don't...but, since I'm down here, I might as well. Heh. You know..."...He leaned forward, but just as the tip of his tongue made the slightest of contact with the smooth skin below her navel he yelped loudly..."Ow, ow, ow, they're ears, Ziva...ears!"

Ziva yanked Tony up by his ears until he was firmly back on his feet, she let go of his ears and proclaimed..."I am hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"...Tony asked her, rubbing along the outside edges of his ears.

Ziva smiled at him..."Chinese."

"Heh. For a second there, I thought you were gonna say Italian again."...Tony took a step towards the door, but Ziva grabbed a hold of his manhood. He looked down..."Uh, Ziva...I think I'm gonna need that."

"Think?"...Ziva laughed.

"Heh. Well..."...Tony watched as Ziva dropped to her knees in front of him..."You're in the mood for egg-rolls aren't cha?"...He smirked.

"No."...Ziva looked up at Tony, her small, delicate fingers easing along his length, lovingly helping him grow with each playful stroke. She informed him with a seductively smile..."Italian sausage."

"Ha. Heh. That's a good one. Hey, I can be the pizza delivery guy and you can be the lady who orders a pizza with extra sausssssssss..."...Tony gasped as Ziva took him between her loving lips, he gave in, succumbing to her pleasures, he reached out, bracing himself between the walls of the shower with his hands, he let himself go, losing himself in the moment, reveling in it and finally releasing into her warm, wanting mouth.

Ziva rose to her feet, kissing him passionately on the lips and with a smile, she reminded him..."Do not forget my fortune cookies."

----------------------

Ziva stepped out of her bathroom, wearing a gold chemise with a matching silk robe, her hair was up, a single strain of hair was loose and hung in front of her face. She walked over to the bed, sliding her hand under the pillow, retriever her Sig Sauer, she expelled the clip and then pulled back the slide ejecting the round from the chamber, setting it next to the magazine of bullets. She sat down on the edge of the bed, opening her nightstand drawer, pulling out a small brush and slowly and carefully started to clean her weapon.

Her cellphone rang, she reached out taking it from the top of the nightstand, she sat back against the headboard, opening it up, she placed it it on speaker phone and sat it down on the pillow next to her..."David."

"What are you wearing?"...Tony asked.

Ziva looked down at her lingerie..."Brown cargo pants, a green shirt, green socks and my brown boots...why?"

"You match...that's so..."

"Sexy, yes?"...Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, but...I was hoping you'd still be...naked?"

"Aww, sorry to disappoint you, my love."

"Uh, can you be naked by the time I get home?"

"Maybe."...Ziva chuckled..."If your a good boy."

"You're cleaning your gun, aren't you?"

Ziva squinted at the phone, still running the brush over the slide of her weapon..."Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you, Ziva."

"Apparently not."

"Heh."

Ziva reached for her cellphone, picking it up, she reached up to her hair, pulling a small blade out, letting her hair fall, she turned off the speaking phone and pressed it to her ear..."I miss you."

"I've only been gone 20 minutes."

"I know, it is, just that..."

"I love you, Ziva."...Tony stated. Ziva smiled and before she could reply, Tony said..."Oh, do me a favor."

"Hmm."

"Put the phone between your legs."

Ziva pulled the phone away from ear..."W-why?"

"Just do it...please."...Ziva shrugged, placing the cell phone between her legs..."Don't be jealous...I love you, too."

Ziva moved the phone back to her ear..."What did you say?"

"That's between me and your vagina, Zee-vah! Heh. See ya in 20."

"OH..."...Ziva called out, but it was too late, Tony had already hung up. She went to dial Tony when there was a knock at the door. She smiled..."I thought you meant 20 minutes."...She sat her gun down on the bed and moved into the living room, she started to turn the door handle..."I know, I am not naked, but I did buy these for you, I hope you like..."...She swung the door open, her smile immediately disappeared..."Aba?"

---------------------

**Author Note #1 - Insomnia still sucks.**

**Author Note #2 - Talking to vaginas is fun, albeit, a one way conversation.**

**Author Note #3 - I can't believe I put talking to vaginas is fun.(Even though it is)I SO need sleep. Damn insomnia.**

**Author Note #4 - I swear to you, my youngest son smells exactly like gummi bears.**


	14. Awkward, Much?

**Uh, I kinda, sorta, maybe...umm, well, uh...deleted my last chapter. Umm, sorry about that. :|**

----------

"Where is he?"...Director David asked with the most displeasing look on his face. He pushed against the door, opening it further and stepped through.

Ziva took a step back, covering herself, tugging at the silk belt in her robe, tying it as tightly as she could around her waist..."H-he...he is not here."

Eli turned to his daughter, he grabbed the door and slammed it shut..."Why have you failed to report the last two weeks?"

"I...I have been busy, Aba."...Ziva cautiously answered.

"Busy? You do remember your assignment..."...Eli reached out, grabbing an end of her belt, but quickly let go of it..."Yes?"

"I have been..."

"Yes, yes, you've been busy...is that all you have to say to me? You knew what I wanted when I let you go back."

"They are my friends, Aba, it does not seem right..."

"I don't care what you think, you do as you're told, Ziva!"

Ziva lowered and turned her head away from her father's wrath.

"Do you know Le Paradou? 9 O'Clock. I expect to see him, Zivy."

Ziva slowly tilted her head up and nodded timidly at her father..."W-we will be there."

Eli leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead..."Tovah yaldah."...He pulled away and just as quickly as he arrived through the door, he was gone.

Ziva retreated to her couch, sitting quietly on the edge of the cushion, she sighed deeply, staring down at her intertwined fingers, thinking of what to say, do. The door started to open, she looked up seeing Tony sliding through the door, carrying two large brown paper bag, he turned, seeing her sitting on the couch..."Golden and delicious, you and my favorite kind of apple? Coincidence? I think not! Heh."

Ziva stood up to greet him, she smiled at his comment, but it quickly faded away.

"Okay, what's wrong?"...Tony asked, sitting the bags on the coffee table, approaching her.

"Nothing."...Ziva whispered, lowering her head.

Tony placed his hand under her chin, lifting and kissing her softly on the lips..."What's wrong, baby?"

Ziva sighed..."My Aba..."...She sighed again.

Tony raised his hands, cupping her cheeks as he kissed her lovingly on the lips..."What does your dad want?"

"To meet you."

"That's what you're worried about?"...Tony laughed..."It's...cool."

"Cool?"...Ziva squinted at him..."You are okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure, it's not like he's going to kill me or anything, right?"...Tony smirked, making Ziva shake her head..."Heh. Look, at least I'm going in the right direction this time, I mean, international arms dealer to Director of Mossad...kind of a _big_ difference."

"But you are not Jewish, he will not understand."

"I'm also not kosher, but that doesn't stop you."...Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed..."But..."

"No ifs, ands or buts."...Tony said with a smile, he quickly moved his hands to her butt, lifting her off the ground, she coiled her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles just above his butt..."This is what we're going to do: we're going to eat Chinese in bed, then make love, then take a little nap, then wake up, our sweat drenched bodies now covered in fortune cookie crumbs and I'll be forced to lick you clean and vice versa, then we'll shower and maybe make love again, in said shower and then we'll get ready for dinner with your Aba and then we'll come home and make love again and again and once more for good measure and then we'll fall asleep in each other's arms."...Tony smiled at her..."Sound good?"

Ziva smiled back, staring into his eyes, she leaned forward and uttered through a kiss..."Needs more sex."

"Heh."...Tony turned, dipping at the knees, allowing Ziva to grab the bags filled with Chinese food. He carried her towards the bedroom and retorted..."I think that can be arranged."

---------------------------

A breathtaking hand-blown glass chandelier suspended exquisitely above a candlelit table of Le Salon, the private dinning room at Le Paradou. Ziva sat dressed in a little black dress, her hair swept into a loose updo, fidgetting with the Star of David necklace around her neck, it glimmered in the flickering candle light, she turned her head, feeling the spaghetti strap of her dress lower.

Tony pressed his lips to her shoulder..."I'll be right back."...He whispered, sliding her strap back to its original position.

Ziva nodded with a smile..."Okay."

The darked suited Tony stood and walked toward a large double-set of doors, passing through them. Several minutes passed before the doors re-opened, she turned, expecting to see Tony, but two men in dark suits stepped inside, followed by her father moments later. She rose to her feet, welcoming her father with open arms.

"Sit, sit."...Eli David gestured for her to sit down. She lowered her arms and sat back down, as did he. He looked around the room..."Where is he?"

"Restroom."...Ziva replied, taking a sip of water.

A man, wearing a white suit walked over to Eli David, handing him a menu..."Monsieur..."...He looked at Ziva, offering her a menu..."Mademoiselle."

The man started to turn..."Excusez-moi."...Ziva called out, the man turned, she pointed to the seat next to her, the man handed her another menu..."Merci."...She smiled.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost all your skills in America, Ziva."...Eli stated, looking at the menu.

"You are too hard on the Americans, Aba."

Eli lowered the menu, so he could see over the top of it..."Or not hard enough."

"They are not all that bad."...Ziva stood smiled, seeing Tony stepping back into the room..."Some of them are actually quite brave, compassionate, funny..."...The two Mossad bodyguard cut Tony off..."He is with me."...Ziva stated, walking over, taking a hold of Tony's hand..."Aba, I'd like you to meet..."

Eli turned his head, looking at Tony, then Ziva, then back at Tony..."Who is this? Where is Michael?"

"Uh, Ziva."...Tony slowly turned his head, looking at her..."This isn't awkward or anything. Heh. Well..."...He cleared his throat, looking rather nervous..."Much."

---------------

**Author Note #1 - I slept some, not a lot, but some if better than none, am I right?**

**Author Note #2 - He does, my youngest son smells just like gummi bears...just like his mommy! Heh!**

**Author Note #3 - Ugh! That's the last time I fix a typo. Some friendly advice, don't edit at 4 a.m. when you haven't slept, bad things tend to happen. I suck!**

**Author Note #4 - Cool, Highlander is on! There can be..._only one_!**


	15. The Truth Hurts

Tony stood in-between the two large bodyguards, their hands out in front of him, keeping him away from a very animated and angry Ziva as she argued with her father from across the room..."I got 100 bucks on Ziva."...Tony announced with a smug grin. One of the bodyguard looked at him oddly, forcing a retort from Tony..."What? She may be in a dress, looking hot as hell, but inside that hotness is can of whoop-ass just beggin' to explode!"

"You should see her mother."...The other guard remarked.

Tony rotated his head, looking up at the man..."The hotness or danger scale?"

The man was silent.

"Heh. Both, huh?"...Tony smirked heavily..."I bet she's a total..."

"Tony."...Ziva said, stopping Tony mid-sentence.

Tony turned his head and smiled at the quick approaching Ziva..."Yes, Dear?"

"Come meet my..."

"Do I have to?"...Tony joked, bringing a much needed smile and laugh from Ziva. She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

Ziva escorted Tony over to the table, she let go of his hand..."Tony, this is my father, Eli David."

Tony reached out, offering his hand..."Nice to meet you, Sir."

Eli looked at Tony's hand for about ten seconds before sitting down, not shaking it..."Aba!"

"If he doesn't want to shake my hand, he doesn't have to."...Tony stated, he quickly moved behind Ziva's chair, pulling it out and pushing it in as she sat down.

Tony moved to his chair and sat down and just as he was about to scoot up to the table, Eli asked..."Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"Aba!"

"What?"...Eli glared at his daughter.

"That is none your business, Aba."

"I'm making it my business, Ziva."...Eli turned his head, looking at Tony..."Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

A now fuming Ziva slightly parted her lips was about to erupt when Tony placed his hand on her thigh, tearing her attention away from her father. He leaned in, raising his hand to the nape of neck, caressing it softly as he whispered into her ear.

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed sweetly, feeling his warm, soothing breath in her ear and along her neck. His words ended, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek as he pulled away, his hand slowly slid down her back coming to a rest just above her butt, rubbing it slowly in a circle.

"What did he say?"...Eli asked, seeing Ziva smile.

Tony lifted the menu with his free hand..."_Côte d'Agneau et Selle Rôti, Purée d'Aubergines_."...Tony read in French or tried to, butchering it badly..."What the."...He flipped over the menu..."Aww, man, everything is in French...what, no frog legs? Ugh."

Ziva opened her eyes, taking the menu from Tony, she sat it down on-top of her plate and stood up..."We are leaving, Tony."

"Great."...Tony quickly jumped up, happy as can be..."I'll get your coat."...He raced off with a huge smile on his face.

"You're going, Zivy?"

Ziva shook her head..."Do not call me that, you have no right to call me that."

"Why? You'll always be my Zivy."

"Tali called me that, not you...Tali!"

Eli stood up, looking at his bodyguards, he snapped his fingers, pointing towards the door and uttered something quickly in Hebrew.

"Stop!"...Ziva raised her voice, the large double-doors were wide open, the chatter from the other room stopped, every customer in the restaurant was now listening to Ziva and her father arguing.

Eli held his hand out to his daughter, trying to calm her..."Please, Ziva...what did he say that made you so angry?"

"Who?"...Ziva squinted at her father..."Tony?"...She sarcastically laughed..."You think what he said made me angry?"

"What else could it have been? Why else would you bring up Tali? Now tell me what he said!"

Ziva scoffed, moving behind and slamming her chair into the table..."I love you, Aba, but you are a fool."

"What did he say?!"

"Fine, if you are so damn eager to hear it, I will tell you."...Ziva exclaimed, tired of father's constant ignorance..."He said, 'God, you're hot, I can't wait to get you home, so I can _fuck_ your brains out.'"...Ziva crossed her arms and glared at her father..."You are happy now, yes?"

Eli dropped down into his chair and sat back, shaking his head, looking confused, broken, defeated..."What about you and Michael? Wanting babies?"

"You wanted that, not me. I never loved Michael."

"Then why did you accept his proposal, Ziva?"

"Because its what YOU wanted to hear, Aba. My whole life has been about pleasing you, but I can not do it anymore...I deserve to be happy, let me be happy..."

"Uh, did I miss...something?"...Tony asked, appearing back in the private dining area, holding Ziva's coat.

Ziva walked over to Tony, she turned her back to him as he held up her coat, helping her put it on..."Just killing two turds with one stone, Tony."

"Birds, two birds, Ziva."

"Whatever."...Ziva looked up at Tony, gazing into his eyes..."Come."...She stood on her tippy-toes, kissing him softly on the lips, she licked her thumb with the tip of tongue, rubbing lipstick from his lips..."You have work to do."

"Whatever makes you happy."...Tony smiled, pulling Ziva into a warm embrace.

"You do."...Ziva closed her eyes and smiled, rubbing the side of her face against his chest.

"Awww, pizza makes me happy."...Tony quipped, setting his chin on the top of her head.

Ziva laughed..."Yes, we can stop on the way home."

"Heh. Oh, out of curiosity...you wouldn't happen to have a current photo of your mom, would ya?"

---------------------

**Author Note #1 - Insomnia, you guessed it, it still sucks.**

**Author Note #2 - Have a Nice Day :)**


	16. Buzzed

McGee was sitting at his desk, looking down at a large bowl of steaming hot food. He lowered his nose, breathing in the aroma. He coughed, quickly raising and turning his head away..."What is it?"

"It's gumbo, McGee!"...Abby exclaimed, sitting a bowl of the piping hot Cajun delight on Ziva's desk..."Eat it, it's good for ya!"

McGee lifted a spoon and careful dug deep into bowl, searching through it..."Uh, what's in it?"

"Lots of stuff!"...Abby answered excitedly with a smile.

"Oooh, do I smell Abby's world famous gumbo?!"...Tony asked with glee, looking like Homer Simpson near a donut as he and Ziva made their way from the elevator.

"Gumbo?"...Ziva asked, looking at Tony, she raised her hand up, applying pressure with her hand under his chin, closing his mouth..."Drool worthy, yes?"

"Heh."...Tony turned his head, looking at Ziva, then quickly at Abby..."That's right, you haven't made gumbo in ages, Abs...what's up?"

"Eat."...Abby pointed at their respective desks.

Ziva looked at the bowl on her desk for a mere second before looking back at Tony, but he was already at his desk, spoon in hand, lapping up Abby's gumbo as fast as he could..."Slow down, Tony."...Ziva laughed.

Tony looked up from his bowl, broth all over his chin..."Huh?"

Ziva shook her head, rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle, making her way behind her desk. She sat down, lifting the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, he took a sip of the broth..."Spicy...wait, is this...kosher?"...She asked, looking up at Abby.

Abby wiped at Tony's chin with a napkin..."Aww, Tony, what have I told you about using your tie as a napkin?"

"Uh, don't do it, that I should keep it clean in case I have to use it as a tourniquet?"

Abby laughed.

"Den perhaps you an de petite chere c n enlighten Gambit, eh?"...McGee bellowed out in rather bad Cajun accent, looking tickled with himself as he took a bite of his gumbo. Everyone looked at him..."What? You know, Gambit from X-Men, he's Cajun."

"I love you, Timmy, but don't ever do that again."...Abby declared, walking over to him. Tony had moved over to Ziva's desk and started poking through her bowl of gumbo..."Especially around my..."

"When does your mother arrive, Abby?"...Gibbs asked, moving behind his desk. He sat down, taking a long drink of his coffee.

Abby spun around, she smiled at Gibbs..."In a couple weeks, so you guys will be my guinea pigs for awhile, if that's okay?"...Gibbs quietly nodded, making her smile grow even bigger..."Yay! Jambalaya tomorrow!"...Abby cheered.

"Tony, you ate all of my...whatever that was."...Ziva glared up at Tony.

"It was andouille, Zee-vah."...Tony smiled down at her..."Don't be mad, it was evil pork sausage, I just saved your...life? Heh."

Ziva placed her hands on the edge of her desk and stood up..."May I talk to you in private, Tony."...Ziva calmly spoke, moving towards the lounge.

Tony dropped his head and quietly followed her.

"Uh oh."...McGee expressed.

"Let that be a lesson to you, McGee, never, ever steal a woman's meat!"...Abby proclaimed as she stole a piece of sausage from McGee's gumbo.

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh, hush, you're not a woman, are ya?"...Abby grinned, popping the sausage piece into her mouth. She turned, looking at Gibbs..."Gibbs! Eat! Before it gets cold."

Gibbs just stared at her.

"Please."...Abby smiled, giving Gibbs her best puppy dog eyes.

Gibbs smiled, letting out a small laugh, reaching for his spoon.

-------------------

Ziva pushed Tony back against the vending machine, her fingers slowly reeling in his tie until she pulled down on it, bringing his mouth to hers..."Toda."...She kissed him.

"I thought you didn't want to do this at work."

"I..."...Ziva kissed him again..."Lied."

"Heh. I love it when you lie then."...Tony quickly swung her around, pressing her back against the machine and kissed her.

"Are you two done playin' grab-ass?"...A deep voice bellowed.

Tony jerked his head around, seeing a grinning Abby..."Jesus, Abs, you scared the crap out of me."

"DiNozzo, get to the squad room, work with McGee. Ziva, you're with me."...Abby continued on with her imitation of Gibbs.

Tony turned back, Ziva's hands were digging into his front pockets..."You have a dollar, yes?"...Ziva smirked, her hands clutching onto something.

"Yeah, but that definitely isn't a dollar. Heh."

Ziva giggled, she pulled her hands from his pocket, holding a wad of bills..."Look I'm rich!"

Tony kissed her once more..."Best. Mugging. Ever."...He declared with a grin, leaving Ziva leaning against the vending machine.

----------------

"Just updated the BOLO."...McGee was typing quickly at his desk. A loud bang came from his left, then another. He turned his head, seeing Tony pounding his forehead into the top of his desk..."Problems?"

Tony shot up from his desk, racing over to McGee in a panic..."You still have lotion in your desk, Probie?"

"Uh, why?"

"Come on, McScrooge, fork it over!"

McGee opened his drawer, handing Tony a bottle of lotion.

Tony ripped off the top, squeezing a huge glop into his hand and reached down the front of his pants...."Awwww."...He moaned, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

McGee looked up at him..."Do I wanna know?"

"I don't care if my balls do smell like..."...Tony looked at the bottle..."Feminine glow. What is that...coconut?"

McGee shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it's nice...really nice."...Tony closed his eyes, his hand still massaging his private.

"Could you stop that, please."...McGee turned away, grimacing.

"Sorry, I can't help it...I knew I shouldn't have let her shave..."...The elevator dinged, the smell in the squad room went from coconut to putrid..."What the..."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, Ziva was right behind him, her black NCIS jacket covered in filth..."What happened to you, Ziva?"...A now standing McGee asked, pinching his nose.

"Officer David chased down a homeless man, tackling him into a pile of garbage...she got her man, though."...Gibbs smirked..."Call off the BOLO, McGee, he's our man."

"Yay?"...Tony gave her a thumbs up, not looking overly enthusiastic about it.

"Ugh."...Ziva groaned, making her way towards the opposite elevator. Tony started to follow.

"I don't think she needs your help, DiNozzo."...Gibbs barked, pointing to his desk.

-----------------------

Tony stepped off the elevator and made his way through the doorway into Abby's lab..."I went home and picked you up some clothes, Ziva..."...He looked up, seeing Ziva with a buzz cut. He halted in his tracks, dropping the bag where he stood..."What in the balding hell..."

"Tony!"...Abby scolded him.

Ziva sighed, lowering her face into her hands.

"No, no, no...it looks...great?"...Tony gritted his teeth, holding his hands out in front of him..."W-why did you cut your hair?"

"The man she tackled was covered in lice."...Abby answered..."And I checked her and she..."

"Don't they have medication that kills them without shaving your head?"...Tony questioned.

Ziva lifted her face from her hands, looking at Abby..."Is that true, Abby?"

Abby nervously laughed as Ziva stared at her..."Technically, yes..."

Ziva stepped towards Abby, grabbing her by her lab coat..."Technically?!"

"He had head, body and pubic lice...it would taken forever to get rid of them and all the eggs and you and Tony wouldn't have been able, you know?"

Ziva sighed again, she dropped back to the stool she was sitting on and slowly started rubbing along the top of her head with her fingers.

"Here."...Abby softly spoke, handing her a black bandana with white skeletons on it..."I'm sorry, Ziva."

-------------------------

Tony slid through the front door of Ziva's apartment, wearing his NCIS hat, holding a brown paper sack and a glass filled with red substance..."Ziva? I picked you up some Chinese and a Berry Mango Madness."

Ziva stood in front of the mirror, tugging at a gold handkerchief, trying to get it to fit right..."Ugh."...She sighed deeply, dropping her head, looking down at the sink.

Tony came up behind her, he reached around her, lifting up her chin with one hand while taking off the handkerchief with his other hand, dropping it next to her on the sink..."Tony."...Ziva groaned.

"Shhh."...He pressed his lips to the back of her head, he slowly removed his hat revealing his newly buzzed head.

Ziva turned facing him and laughed..."Why?"

"What? It's a great look and it feels really soft, like a...nice, fuzzy peach."...Tony smiled, rubbing the top of his head, then Ziva's. She reached up, touching his head, she smiled..."See?"...He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers..."Plus, the twins were getting jealous, having no hair and all. You wanna touch them, too? Heh."

Ziva chuckled, but quickly stopped..."But my hair..."...She tried to turn towards the mirror, but Tony cupped her cheeks with his hands..."You love my hair, Tony."

"It'll grow back, baby."...Tony's fingers trailed down her cheeks, her soft skin quivered under his gentle touch, he tasted her once again, drawing the tip of her tongue into his mouth. She gasped as he pulled back and he smiled at her..."I love you, Ziva...not your hair...you."

--------------------

**Author Note #1 - No work today, I'm sleeping in! Yay!**

**Author Note #2 - Reese's Peanut Butter Eggs are the best Easter candy ever! ;)**


	17. This Is Gonna Suck

Ziva rested her forearms against the railing overlooking the bullpen area, she smiled as she watched Tony with about 15 children, ranging from 9 to 10, all crowded around his desk, laughing and having a great time.

A small tug on her ponytail made Ziva turn her head. Gibbs pressed his left hip to the railing, leaning against it..."Your hair's grown back nicely."...He commented, taking a long drink of coffee, letting out a satisfactory sigh as he lowered the cup from his lips.

"It has been about a year, Gibbs."...Ziva declared, gathering up her hair in her right hand, before letting it fall back harmlessly against the nape of her neck.

"I still don't see the fascination with magic."...Gibbs admitted, taking another drink of coffee.

"It seems children enjoy watching what they cannot explain, yes?"

"Maybe."...Gibbs replied..."That _would_ explain most of the cartoons on Saturday mornings now."

"Oh, I know!"...Ziva exclaimed with a chuckle..."I miss the days of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."...Gibbs smiled at her..."What?"...She questioned his look with a squint.

"Nothing."...Gibbs finished off his coffee, stepping past Ziva, making his way down the stairs.

"Gibbs..."...Ziva called out.

Gibbs stopped, looking back..."Yeah?"

"Do..."...Ziva moved to the stairs, taking a few steps down, meeting Gibbs face-to-face..."Do you think Tony would be a good father?"

"He's a big kid, Ziva."...Gibbs said.

"Pick a card, any card!"...Tony called out, spreading out a pack of card downward, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He looked at a little girl..."What's your name?"

"Sarah."...The little girl shyly spoke.

"Aww, what a beautiful name...how old are you, Sarah?"

"I'm 10."

"Are you married? He-heee! Just kidding, old David Letterman joke, but anyway...wanna help me, Sarah?"....Tony asked with a smile, she nodded back..."Good, everyone give Sarah a hand."...The children started to clap as he held the cards out towards Sarah. He pressed her finger to one of the cards and he held it up and rotated it around the room so all the children could see it..."Everyone remember it?"...All the children nodded in unison as they saw the 7 of diamonds..."Good."...Tony tucked the card back into the desk and shuffled them thoroughly, he cut the deck, showing a card..."Was it the Queen of Hearts?"

"No!"...The children yelled out.

"No? Umm, is it the 2 of puppy paws?"

Sarah laughed, shaking her head no..."That's a club."

"Heh. My mom always called them puppy paws."...Tony shrugged with a smile..."Hmm, this is a tough one, guys."...He pressed the deck to his forehead, clicking his tongue rapidly..."Is it the..."...He tossed the cards into the air. The children looked up at the loose deck of fluttering cards, almost mesmerized by them. Tony quickly reached up, snatching a card out of mid-air. He twirled the card between his fingers bringing it to a stop in front of Sarah, showing her the 7 of diamonds.

An eery silent of amazement came from the children, before one of the children, "Whoaaaaaaa'ed," drawing a huge grin out of Tony. He stood up..."You guys like chocolate? Come on, I'll show you how to get it free candy from our vending machine."

"See."...Gibbs said, gesturing towards Tony, watching him escort the children towards the lounge, before taking another step down the stairs.

Ziva grabbed his arm..."You didn't answer my question, Gibbs."

"I do, Ziva...I really do."...Gibbs answered her question, making her smile.

----------------

Tony and Ziva slept peacefully, he spooning her from behind. His left arm draped over, holding her close. She snored loudly, his face muzzled into the curls of her hair. She pushed back, letting out a soft moan as she grinded her ass into his crotch, teasing him in her sleep.

He opened his eyes slightly, sliding his mouth to her shoulder, peppering it with kisses before resting his head on shoulder, returning back to the land of slumber.

She turned to her back, making his head drop slightly. She reached up, running her fingers along the outside of his ear..."Tony."

"Hmm."...He answered, not knowing if he was dreaming or not.

She turned over, pressing her lips against his chest..."Tony."...She started kissing up his chest.

"Yeah?"...He whispered.

"Are you awake?"...She kissed up the front of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"I guess I can go again."...Tony rolled over on top of Ziva, kissing her as he moved between her legs.

She reached out, pinching his nipples hard. His eyes opened wide and let out a painful shriek as he rolled over to his back. She quickly straddled him, sitting up on him waist..."You know I'm not responsible for what I do in my sleep, Ziva...what did I do? Put it in again?"

She lowered herself, kissing him along his jawline..."I told you, I do not mind that."...She chuckled, finishing with a kiss to his lips before returning back to her seated position.

"Then what did I do?"

"I want to have a baby."

Tony sat up, putting his arms back, bracing himself..."What?"

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him..."I want to have _your_ baby."

"You sure? I seem to remember no one wanting my sperm. Heh."

Ziva laughed and slowly nodded, giving him a long, deep kiss..."Fill 'er up."

Tony pulled back, grinning..."What am I...a gas station?"

"Do not worry, I will help with your...nozzle."

"Heh."...Tony fell back, taking Ziva with him.

--------------------

Tony awoke, his eyes blinking rapidly. He tried to sit up, he turned his head as best he could, reaching out for Ziva, who was sprawled out across the bed, naked, on her stomach..."Zee..."

Distorted colors and objects came into his view, he slammed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to focus his eyes. He reached out again for Ziva, his hand inching closer and closer until a needle is jabbed into the neck. His arm dropped, falling unconscience, with her just out of reach.

---------------------

Tony and Ziva sat back to back, both unconscience, their hands bound behind them in a darkened room.

----------------------

**Author Note #1 - The fake grass in Easter baskets _is_ EVIL**


	18. There Will Be Blood

**Warning, graphic language ahead.**

------------------

Gibbs glanced at Tony and Ziva's desks then down at his watch.

"You worried about them, too, Gibbs?"...A concerned McGee asked..."They're two hours late and neither has called."

"Did you track the cell phones, McGee?"

"Yeah, they're not on and the last ping location was at their apartment at 4:27 a.m., Boss."

Gibbs rose from his chair, opened his drawer, removing his Sig..."Come on, lets run over there."...He started towards the elevator.

McGee returned to his desk, hastily grabbing his gear and ran to catch up with Gibbs.

----------------------

Ziva's eyelids fluttered, her arms and legs were bound to a wooden chair with rope, her wrists zip-tied tightly together behind her back, the captor was taking no chance with the gifted assassin. The fully clothed Ziva grunted, trying to escape, but couldn't. She darted the tip of her tongue through her lips, wetting them, her warm breath visible as she started to speak...."To..."...A bright light popped on, shining brightly into her face, she squinted heavily, turning her head away from the light, seeing Tony's bare shoulder..."Tony?"

Tony's chin was pressed to his chest. He was completely naked, his body shivering, his teeth chattering.

Ziva thrusted her head back, hitting their heads together..."TONY!"

"You can't wake the dead, Ziva."...A computerized voice blared.

"Uh, Ziva, why is the computer from War Games telling me I'm dead?"...Tony moved his head side to side, cracking his neck.

"Because you are."...The computerized voice replied..."You just don't realize it yet."

"Quick, play yourself in tic-tac-toe, we'll wait."...Tony quipped.

A door opened, Michael Rivkin stepped out..."Always the one to joke, always the one to get in the way, Ziva's constant blabbering about you, over and over again, Tony this, Tony that; I was sleeping with her, but it always came back to Tony FUCKING DiNozzo!"

"Uh, I don't know who that is, my middle name is Dean, not fucking."...Rivkin punched Tony in the face as hard as he could..."How could you be with this man, Ziva, he has no sense of humor whatsoever."...Tony inquired, drawing an even harder punch from Rivkin..."See?"

Rivkin quickly punched Tony several more times..."Seven."...He calmly spoke, taking a step back, blood dripping from his still clinched fist.

Tony turned his head, spitting blood on the floor..."Great movie, amazing uncredited performance from Keyser Söze himself: Kevin Spacey, he played John Doe, a serial killer who tortured his victims in a way reminiscent of their major sin, seven in total or the seven deadly sins. In the end, he sent a box to Brad Pitt's character, the whole thing about his wife's head being in the box at end was a great twist."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"...Rivkin yelled as he started to pound into Tony's face until Tony lowered his head and Rivkin struck him on the top of the head. He pulled back looking at a dislocated finger. He grabbed and yanked it, putting it back in place.

"Guess I should've called out for a spoiler alert, huh?"...Tony spat blood once again, his nose, lower lip and a deep gash under his left eye all bleeding..."Top of the head, hardest part of the body...I hope it hurts, bitch."

"Tony, please."...Ziva started to speak.

"I will not give this bastard the satisfaction..."

"Please."...Ziva begged him, tears streaming down her face..."Stop."

Tony slowly rotated his head, he pressed his temple to hers..."Sorry."

-------------------------------

McGee's hands were above his squinting eyes as he looked through the window into Tony and Ziva's apartment..."I don't see anything, should we go inside?"...Gibbs suddenly appeared in his view inside the apartment..."Um, I'll take that as a yes."

Gibbs and McGee walked through the apartment, looking for anything suspicious, but not finding anything until they entered the bedroom, the sheets and covers were missing from the bed..."What do you make of this, Tim?"

"They broke their bed again having sex? Should I check the furniture stores in the area?"

Gibbs just glared at McGee.

"Sorry, Boss."...McGee scratched the top of his head..."Has Tony had another run-in with Trent Kort lately?"

Gibbs just stood there, staring at the bed.

"Boss?"

-------------------------------

"You see, Tony."...Rivkin pulled a knife from his belt and started to speak.

"It's Anthony."...Tony said, interrupting him..."Only my friends can call me Tony."

Rivkin placed the tip of the blade under Tony's chin and pressed up, drawing blood..."Well, Tony, she always talked about the time you took seven punches for her, that you were willing to die for her...are you still willing to die for her, Tony?"

Tony laughed..."Trying to re-write history, huh?"

"Something like that."...Rivkin stated, lowering the blade..."You are going to die...and I won't fail this time."

"Greaaaaaat, can we get it over with then, cuz I'm freezing my balls off...and if you hadn't notice, I'm fuckin' naked here...so, kill my ass or untie me and fight me like a FUCKING man! Wait, what do you mean, this time?"

Rivkin laughed..."You think you actually stand a chance against me?"

"Oh yeah, I think you're a gigantic Israeli pussy."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."...Rivkin clicked his tongue, waving his knife in front of Tony's face..."That's no way to talk about Ziva."

Ziva let out a small chuckle and muttered something under her breath. Rivkin quickly moved around so he was facing her..."What was that?"

"It is not his fault..."...Rivkin grasped a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back, he lowered his head, kissing her on the lips..."That you have a small penis, Michael."

Rivkin let go of her hair, backhanding her across the face. Blood started to trickle down from the corner of her mouth.

"You motherfucker! If you touch her again..."

"What? You'll kill me?!"...Rivkin yelled, moving back to in front of Tony.

"No, you're already dead."

Rivkin went to punch Tony again, but stopped and pulled a handgun from the back of his pants. He pressed the muzzle against Tony's forehead, pushing his head back against Ziva's and cocked back the hammer..."All I have to do is squeeze and you're both...dead."

"THEN DO IT!"...Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, he pressed his bare feet against the cold floor, making about a three inch scrape along the cement.

Rivkin laughed, lowering his weapon..."Not yet."

Tony shook his head..."I'm the one you want, let her go, I kissed her, I stole her. ME! Why in the hell are you here anyway?!"

"Because things have changed."...Rivkin declared.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"...Tony shot back.

Rivkin glared at the perplexed look on Tony's face from his statement and quickly came to the realization that he didn't know what was going on..."You don't know, do you? She hasn't told you?"

"Know what?"

"No, no, no!"...Ziva spoke up..."Not this way, not now. Please, Michael, I beg you, if you cared at all for me, do not say it."

"She's carrying your evil spawn."...Rivkin blunted announced.

"W-what?"...Tony turned his head, looking back at Ziva, completely and utterly shocked, but the bewilderment of the situation quickly sank it and a proud smile washed over his bloody face..."Me? A Daddy? Me?"...He thought outloud and adored the thought of it..."Ziva..._Ani ohev otach_."...He proclaimed his love for her before swinging his head back towards Rivkin and said with a huge grin..."Heh. I guess they do work, huh?"

Rivkin immediately fired a knee into Tony's gut, pushing all of the air out of Tony's lungs, making him gasp for air. He went to knee him again, but stopped..."Wait, I think I'm hitting the wrong one in the stomach, aren't I?"

"NOOOO!"...Tony yelled in a strained voice. Rivkin slowly started to circle the chairs, making his way towards Ziva, Tony thrashed back and worth in his chair trying to get loose..."Sophie!"

Rivkin squinted towards Tony, looking confused..."Sophie?"

Tony braced his feet on the floor, grunting loudly as he lifted and swung Ziva's chair with all his might at Rivkin, knocking him to the floor and his weapon from his hand. The chairs broke apart, setting Ziva free. She scrambled towards him, slamming into him as he reached for his handgun. He pushed Ziva to her back and jumped at her, she raised her legs, wrapping her thighs around his neck, she grunted hard, squeezing as hard as she could. Rivkin pulled his knife from his waist, bringing it up. She arched her back and let out a primal roar until Rivkin's neck snapped.

Ziva loosened her grip, kicking Rivkin's lifeless body to the side. Tony was laying on his side watching, a whirring sound made him look up, a small camera was rotating, it stopped and whirred again, zooming in on Ziva as she slowly started to turn over to face Tony, Rivkin's knife blossoming from her side..."Ziiiivaaa!!!"

-------------------

**Author Note #1 - My son and I ate an entire bag of Oreos today and started to open another when mommy gave us the stink eye and took our Oreos away.**


	19. Reva

Tony dragged his wrists rapidly up and down along a piece of the wooden chair. Ziva struggled to move..."Don't move! I'm coming."...Tony loudly called out. Heated with friction, the zip-tie gave way, freeing his hands. He flung his cold, bloodied, naked body towards her. His hands were shaking, hovering above her body..."Don't pull it out."

"Like your penis, yes?" Ziva tried to smile, coughing instead.

"This is no time to be joking, Ziva!" Tony reached over, grabbing Rivkin's jacket sleeve, he yanked hard, pulling his entire body towards him. Rivkin's handgun slid into Tony's knee as he pulled the jacket free. Tony looked down at it, then at Rivkin. Wishing to empty the magazine into his face, he fought the urge and rifled through his jacket, finding a satellite phone."Hold on, Ziva."

"I-I have been around you too long, y-yes?"...Ziva remarked.

Tony swung back to Ziva, gently applying the jacket around her wound, he smiled down at her..."Seems like it."

"Tony..."...Ziva whispered..."About the baby..."

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later, just hang on, baby."

"T-the only one I told was my, my...Ima."...Ziva fought to get out, before passing out.

----------------

Gibbs dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out his cellphone..."Gibbs...Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?! What do you mean, you don't know? McGee, call Abby tell her to trace the call coming into my phone right now. What? Slow down, Tony. Stabbed? Ziva was stabbed?! When?! Hurry, McGee!"

"Abby said he's calling from Delaware...Boss?" McGee relayed what Abby was saying..."She's calling the local authorities."

"What in the hell are you doing in Delaware, DiNozzo?!"...Gibbs yelled, putting his cell phone on speaker.

"Dying, Boss."...Tony uttered.

----------------

The team's Dodge Charger came to a screeching halt, all four doors opened at the same time as Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky exited the vehicle and hurried towards the front entrance of Wilmington Hospital. They rushed through the front doors and up to a desk..."We're looking for a Ziva David."...Gibbs spoke up.

Before the woman behind the desk could speak two men in dark suits came up behind them..."What is your business with Miss David?"...One of the men questioned.

They all turned, looking at the men. Abby stepped forward, clutching Bert in her arms..."She's our friend, where is she?"

"I cannot reveal that information at this time."

Gibbs headed for the elevator, but the Mossad officers cut them off..."Our orders are to stop anyone asking about Director David's daughter."

Gibbs looked back at the woman behind the desk..."Is there a Anthony DiNozzo?"

The woman typed on her keyboard..."There is no record of an Anthony."

Gibbs turned back towards the two men..."Where is he?"

The two men were silent.

"He's on the second floor."...An older man in a dark suit proclaimed, standing next to the elevator, he waved the other two men off and they promptly dispersed.

They walked over to the gray haired man..."Who are you?"...Abby asked.

"I am Uriyah, please come with me, I will take you to your friend."...He retreated into an elevator, holding it open until everyone stepped on.

"Is he okay?"...A concerned Abby asked.

"He has not allowed doctors to look at him until he knows Miss David will be fine."

"Awww."...Abby expressed..."Is she okay? Please say yes."

The elevator doors opened..."Miss David is still in surgery. This way."...Uriyah stepped off the elevator, turned left and walked down a long corridor. He led them to a large waiting room..."And do not worry, I did not let anything happen to him."

"Tony!"...Abby shouted, seeing Tony, now clad in green scrubs, from behind. She ran towards him with her arms wide open. She stopped, as Tony slowly turned around, face still a crimson mask, hands and arms stained with blood. He was holding a balled-up jacket, blood had soaked through his scrubs, from his stomach down to his knees. Abby dropped Bert, bringing her hands to her face...."What happened?"...She whispered.

Tony looked down at Bert on the floor and bent to pick him up. Exhaustion took hold and he fell to his knees, dropping the balled-up jacket in his arms. Metal clanked and the jacket opened to reveal a bloodstained handgun and cell phone. Tony pitched forward into Abby and she grabbed him, preventing him from falling..."Gibbs!"

-----------------

A pair of scissors snipped at the end of a suture, an older male doctor pulled away, putting the finishing touches on the gash below Tony's left eye..."Seven stitches."

"I'll add 'em to my ever-growing total later, Doc." Tony replied.

The doctor retreated, looking at a set of X-rays on the lighted wall. "Your nose seems to be broken, Mr. DiNozzo, I'll have to reset it."

"I don't care."

The doctor turned, looking back at Tony..."Excuse me?"

"The only thing I care about is her...them."

"She's still in surgery."

"Still?"

"Sir, please, you have to be patient, they have to be thorough."

Tony turned in bed, lowering his legs over the side of the bed.

"Tony, let them take care of you." Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, holding him down.

"That an order, Boss?"...Tony sniped.

"No, just some friendly advice."...Gibbs moved his hand to the top of Tony's head and slid it down the back of his hair..."Please."

Tony looked up at Gibbs, then slowly nodded.

Gibbs squeezed the back of Tony's neck..." Thanks."...He let go, moving back to the doorway, he looked at McGee..."I want to know where they were being held, McGee."

"That is going to be a problem, Special Agent Gibbs."...Uriyah made it be known.

Gibbs turned, looking at the older Mossad agent. "What kind of problem?"

"It was destroyed."

"Are you telling me you destroyed a crime scene?!"

"Me? No. Mossad? Perhaps."

Gibbs squinted at the man. "You're admitting that?"

"Not everyone at Mossad is..." Uri paused delicately.

"What, bastards?"

"WHERE IS HE?"...Eli David yelled, moving up behind Gibbs, two large bodyguard shadowing him. "Where is the man who could not protect my daughter?!"

Gibbs swung around..."Don't you mean, how's my daughter? Shouldn't that be your first question, Director David?"

"Out of my way!"...Eli growled.

Gibbs turned, blocking the doorway.

Eli sighed, taking a step back..."Remove him from my path."

The two bodyguards came forward. A set of double doors opened, a man in surgical scrubs walked through..."Mr. DiNozzo?"

Gibbs stepped out of the way, pointing into Tony's room, the doctor slid past Gibbs and headed inside.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"...The surgeon called.

Tony turned, looking at the man..."Yes? How is Ziva?"

"Her spleen was lacerated, we were forced to remove it, which went smoothly, but unfortunately, the knife also nicked her large intestines, which took us quite awhile to repair..."

"Can I see her, will she be okay?"

"Not yet, I am expecting a full recovery."

"And the baby?"

"We did everything we could, but…" Tony lowered his face into his hands..."I'm sorry, Sir."

A large commotion clamored from the hall. Eli David was screaming at a doctor as he left the room..."I want her moved immediately! This hospital isn't good enough! My daughter deserves only the best!"

In one motion, Tony ripped out his IV and hopped out of the bed, swiftly making his way over to the director. Eli turned was met with a punch to the face, flooring him. "Your grandchild just fuckin' died and the only thing you can fuckin' think of is moving her?!?!"...Tony cried out, tears streaming down his red face. Gibbs grabbed him, pushing him back against the wall.

The two bodyguards reached for their weapons when a woman's voice called out..."Aztor!"

All attention moved to her voice, Uiryah was standing next to a woman in a tan head scarf with gold stitching. She slowly walked over to Tony, she lowered her head scarf around her shoulder, she reached out, placing her hand on his cheek..."I am, Reva, I am Ziva's mother."...She leaned into his ear and whispered something to him. She opened her arms, embracing Tony, hugging him warmly..."Shhh, my son."

"Why did you talk to him and not me?!"...Eli David angrily questioned the doctor, grabbing him by the front of his scrubs.

"Because he's her husband."...The doctor answered, pulling away from Eli's shocked grasp.

"Husband? HE'S HER HUSBAND?!"...yelled Eli, dumbfounded.

"Enough, Eli!"...Barked Reva.

"But he is not Jewish, Reva, I am her father, I forbid this!"

"It is done, Eli, she has chosen."

Eli grabbed Reva's hand, pulling her down the hall..."Then she is dead to us."

--------------------

Eli groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, sitting in a large, plush chair on a private jet.

"Our destination, Director?"...A man in a pilot's uniform asked.

"Tel Aviv."

The pilot nodded, moving towards the cockpit.

Reva sat down across from Eli, holding two glasses. She placed a glass on the table in front of him.

The airplane started to roll. He lowered his hand, wrapping his hand around the glass, lifting it to his lips. He downed the contents as the plane went airborne. Slamming it on the table, he broke it..."Damn her!"

"Eli, it is not your decision."

"She is my daughter, she will listen to me!"

Uriyah placed a thick folder in front of Reva..."Toda, Uri."

Eli loosened his tie and quickly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt around his neck and squinted at the folder..."What is that?"

Reva opened the folder and read..."Officer Michael Rivkin."

Eli tilted his head back, rubbing his throat vigorously, he immediately looked down at the glass..."What did you do?"

"Your scotch contained copious amounts of a lovely poison, my love."..Reva looked up from the folder..."Your trachea should be closing rapidily."

Eli wrapped his hands around his throat and gasped for every breath he could.

Reva held up a photo from the folder, showing Eli and Rivkin standing next to each other in a parking garage..."This was taken last night, Eli. I thought you were cheating, but I was wrong. It was something far worse."

Eli's face started to turn blue, foam seeping out of his mouth.

Reva leaned forward..."You killed our grandchild. You nearly killed our daughter. No one hurts my baby and lives."...Eli shook his head, clawing at his throat. Reva smiled..."Shalom, Eli."...She whispered savagely. Reva turned her up, looking up Uriyah..."Uri, I need some garbage disposed of."

Uriyah grabbed Eli, pulling him to the back of the plane. Another man opened the door, Eli tried to fight but Uriyah over powered him, twisting his arm behind his back, snapping it before tossing him out of the plane. He turned around, moving back to Reva..."Do you need anything else?"

"Toda, Achi."

Uriyah reached out, he smiled as he caressed her cheek..."Anything for my baby sister."

"Oh, you will inform the pilot to turn around, yes? My son and daughter need me."

Uriyah nodded..."It shall be done."

-----------------------

Tony sat next to Ziva, holding her hand tightly in a darkened room. The sound of her heart monitor quietly beeped..."I keep thinking about, about if I could do more? I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect you, I let our baby die and its all my fault and I'm so fuckin' sorry."...He kissed the back of her hand, sobbing..."I failed you."

"No."...Reva spoke up, walking into the room, Uriyah right behind her.

Tony turned, wiping the tears from his face.

Reva moved to Ziva's bedside, she leaned down, kissing her on the forehead, then brushed her hair..."She loves you, Anthony."

"Tony, bevakasha."...Tony urged.

Reva smiled..."Come, let us talk, Ziva's uncle will watch over her."

Tony stood and walked over to Uriyah..."Todah."

Uriyah smiled..."What is family for?"

Tony joined Reva in the hallway..."About what I whispered in your ear."...She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly..."It is no longer a concern...it is taken care of."

----------------

**Author Note #1 - TGIF! This has been the suckiest week ever. I'll spare you the drama. Sorry about the long time between updates.**


	20. End

Tony's forehead was pressed against the side railing of Ziva's bed. A hand gently touched his shoulder, he looked up, reacting to it, "You must be tired, why don't you try and get some sleep." Reva suggested.

Tony slowly shook his head no. "No, I'm okay." He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, "Yeah, I'm here for the long haul."

Reva pulled up a chair next to Tony, and sat down next to him. Gently, she placed her hand on the top of his head, softly patting it. She slid her hand down the back of his head. "Ziva said you were hard headed."

"I can't help it, all DiNozzo men are like that and if I had a son, he'd be like that, too..." Tony turned towards Reva and blurted out, but stopped suddenly, lowering his head and letting out a quiet sigh.

Reva reached out for Tony's broken and bruised face, lifted it up under the chin, "You did nothing wrong." Tony opened his lips to talk, but she talked over him, "I see it in your eyes, she is truly blessed to have you and He will bless you again as He did for me."

"You have more confidence in me, than I do."

Reva cupped the right side of Tony's face with her left palm, "I have lost a child." She slightly looked away from Tony, feeling the heartbreak in her own words, but quickly turned back, placing her other hand on his chest, "That pain, it will always be with you, always in your heart and soul."

Tony closed his eyes and whispered, "Tali."

Reva caressed Tony's face, "And now I have a son." She proudly announced.

"You know, it'll be nice to have a mom that doesn't have the word 'step' in front of it." Tony joked, but quickly yawned, "I think gonna go grab something that'll keep me up, would you like something?"

"Some hot tea would be nice." Reva replied with a smile.

Tony nodded and grunted as he pushed himself up from the chair and made his way out of the room. Reva moved to his seat, taking ahold of Ziva's hand and softly began to sing to her in Hebrew.

Ziva's delicate fingers squeezed at her mother's hand, her eyelids started to fluster as she let out the smallest of moans..."T-t...to..."

"No." Reva whispered, caressing Ziva's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Ziva tried to focus her eyes on her mother, "Ima?" She lifted her arms, the IV in her arm restricting her movement, she scanned around the room and tried to sit up, "Tony?" Her voice strained from having a tube down her throat.

"Ziva." Reva reached out, grabbing her daughter by the wrists, holding them tightly, "He is fine."

"Where is he?"

"Shhh." Reva placed her hand on Ziva's forehead, trying to calm her, "He is getting me some tea, he will be right back."

Ziva dropped her head back down into her pillow, a fierce grimace fell over her face as she felt the sharp pain in her side, she moved her hand towards it, but Reva slapped at her hand making her pull it away. "No!"

"I wasn't going to touch it, Ima."

"That is the same thing you told me when you were eight about scorpions, Ziva."

"Heh. So, that's why she has the scorpion tattoo."

Reva's head swung around, looking at the returning Tony, "Tattoo?"

Tony gritted his teeth hard, "Uh, I was, umm, kidding?"

Reva looked back at Ziva, "A tattoo, Ziva?" She shook her head and chuckled in disbelief, "I will give you and your husband some privacy." She rose from the chair, stepping over to Tony, he held out the cup of tea, she kissed him on the cheek as she took it, "Be strong." She walked to the door, stepping through it, joining Uriyah in the hall.

They watched from the door as Tony buried his face into Ziva's arm, she curled her arm around his head, cradling it, rubbing the back of his head with her fingertips as she pressed her lips to the top of his head, quietly crying.

Reva tilted her head down and sighed deeply, Uriyah put his arm around her shoulder, hugging his baby sister, "She is strong, Reva, like you and he is nothing like Eli."

"No, he is a good man, he will make her happy."

Uriyah pressed his lips to Reva's temple, "And give you many, many grand babies to spoil."

Reva smiled, looking up at her brother.

------------------------

**Author Note #1 - What's better than 1 pizza? 2, of course!**

**Author Note #2 - I'm ending this here, I just don't have the passion to write Tony and Ziva stuff right now. Sorry.**


End file.
